Shattered Dreams
by melaniemelmelgirl
Summary: The CCS cast is back, and this time there's a school play going on, called Shattered Dreams Everyone tries out, but who will make it? Will Sakura and Syaoran have to put their relationship on hold due to a play? Find out and see! FINISHED
1. Breakfast At McDonalds

Shattered Dreams

By Melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura or their likenesses. CLAMP does.

Author's note: Yeesh, it's been awhile, I know, but hey, it took me quite some time to think of a new idea for a fanfic. I have thoroughly plot out the main ideas, story, and characters for this new story. Okay, "The Melaniemelmelgirl Show" was a crappy idea, and I regret trying it. Now, this story will be ABOUT 10 chapters, give or take a few. They will be LONGER than in my other fanfic, "What's Different on the Other Side", but not as many. And I am very busy in school and such, so it'll take awhile for the chappies to appear. Sorry in advance. Now, here is the synopsis:

The CCS cast is all in 8th grade. Syaoran just came back from Hong Kong three months ago, in October. It is now January, and Sakura and Li have been dating ever since his return. Most of the cast is 14, except for Rika and Chiharu. They are still 13. The Tomoeda Middle School is presenting a play called "Shattered Dreams", and everyone is trying out, hoping to get a role. It will also test the love and patience of Sakura and Syaoran, with definite E and T, and possible C and Y. (Chiharu and Yamakazi). Now, the story begins......

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a cold, bitter morning in January.

Ah, the second day of the year.

Happy, yet sad.

It meant that Christmas break was over.

And the new term had started.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Sakura's alarm clock....beeped.

"Bleh.....did morning die......", she mumbled.

"MONSTER, TIME TO GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Toya's loud voice carried through the room.

"Feh....stupid Toya."

She opened one eye, and glanced at the clock.

"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

Indeed she was.

Syaoran was to come for her in 10 minutes, and they then would go to McDonalds for breakfast.

But poor Sakura was not ready.

She got up, running around her room, tripping multiple times over the messy floor, trying to get ready in time.

Quick like a bunny, she threw on her uniform, raked a brush through her wispy short brown hair, and put on some deodorant and such.

She ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and did her business.

Running back to her room for her book bag and wallet, she then rushed down the flight of stairs.

"Monster, you're going to be late for the brat!!!" her stupid older brother said.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER, AND HE IS NOT A BRAT!!!!" she said, stomping on his foot.

Toya responded by kneeling over in pain.

Feh.

Served him right!!!

Yelling a quick goodbye to her father, she rushed outside to see Li walking towards her.

"SYAORAN!!!" she squealed, running to him and jumping in his arms.

"OOOF!!" was his reply.

"Cant.....breath...." he said.

"Eeeep sorries!!!" she replied, blushing.

"That's okay," he said, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

Sakura blushed slightly as he did this.

"Well, let's go, we don't want to be late meeting Eriol and Tomoyo!!"

"You're right, let's go", he said.

They walked to McDonalds hand in hand. (Aww!!! Kawaii!!!!)

The ground was covered with a light coat of fresh winter snow.

The air smelled nice, too.

Crisp and fresh.

Ah, bliss.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Tomoeda's local McDonalds.

Inside sat Tomoyo and Eriol, sitting in a booth gazing lovingly at one another.

"Tomoyo!!!" cheered Sakura, breaking the two lover's gaze.

"Oh, hey Saku!!!" Tomoyo said.

"Hey, Sakura, what do you want?" Syaoran called out from the line.

"Some yummy hotcakes, please, with extra syrup, and milk!!"

"Okay!" he replied.

Sakura plopped down next to Tomoyo.

"So what's up?" she asked Tomoyo.

"Well, Eriol and I were discussing the new school play, Shattered Dreams."

"Shattered Dreams?"

"Yes, it's a romantic drama, and the tryouts are today after school. I'm signing up to do costumes, and for the lead singing role."

"Oooh, Tomoyo, you'd be great at singing, and it would be a great opportunity to promote your artistic sewing talents!!" Sakura cried, happily.

"That's what I told her", Eriol said, smiling happily at his purple-haired beauty.

"Aww, thanks Eriol-poo".

"Any time, smoky-wookums". (Yes they really act like that. Lol!!)

"Sorry to break up the love-fest, but I have Sakura's food", Syaoran said, popping up from nowhere.

"Yay!! Food!!!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Syaoran handed her the hotcakes, syrup, and milk that she had wanted.

"Thanks!!" She said, hugging Syaoran.

"No problem, Sak!!"

For the next minute or two, everyone concentrated on eating, Sakura with her hotcakes, Syaoran with his Egg Mc Muffin, Eriol with his hash browns, and Tomoyo with her Mc Griddle.

Yum.

"So Sakura, do you think you'll try out for it?" Tomoyo asked, after swallowing.

"I dunno, what are the roles?"

"There's the lead girl, Sayiina, who is suffering from losing her family, the lead guy, Syorina, who helps Sayiina cope with her problems, the lead singer, Tokina, who is the best friend of Sayiina, the sorcerer who cursed poor Sayiina named Eriiji, and the ghost girl Chikuna that haunts Sayiina's dreams."

(Okay shut up, I TRIED to make them "original". But all I did was make them horrifically obvious. Sigh, the life of a struggling author...)

"Maybe I'll try out for Sayiina if I try out at all?"

"You should, Sakura!!! You did really good in that play in grade 6!!" Tomoyo pointed.

"IN GRADE SIX."

"Well, yah, but you ARE overly dramatic, which is what they are looking for!!!"

"AM NOT!!!"

"ARE TOO!!!"

"ARE NOT!!!"

"ARE TOO!!!"

"ARE..."

Eriol, cutting her off, a said, "Ya know, if you don't cut it out, we're going to be late for classes!!!"

Sakura glanced at the wall clock.

"HOE!!! I'M LATE!!!"

The four of them quickly gathered up their belongings, threw away their trash, and rushed to Tomoeda Middle School.

What a way to start a Monday....

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Well so what did you think? Hopefully (Keyword: HOPEFULLY) I will have time to write that next chapter soon, hopefully VERY soon, but alas, I have a busy schedule, and an even busier life. Well, I have to go do homework now...oh joy. In an hour, I'll have to leave to go to the dentist and get my braces tightend. Even bigger joy. NOT. THEN, I have drama. I am one busy little bunny!! Now, click the review button, and make me one happy little bunny!! Go!! Now!!! Lol. Latez!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	2. Love Is All We Need

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. -cries- So yah.

Author's note: Well so far, I have two reviews, one being my own lol. Here's my reply:

Babyangigurl- aww thanks. Well here is the next chappie, I hope you enjoy!!!

Okay now on with the chappie!!!

ooooooooooooooo

Sakura sat down in her desk in her first hour class, which happened to be Math, her worst subject.

But it was okay, she had Syaoran with her, he sat next to her so he always helped her out when she was in need.

It gave them excuses for "study dates".

Lol.

The first hour bell rang, and the teacher came in.

He went on and on about the Pythagorean Theorem for quite some time.

Sakura groaned inwardly and tried her best to pay attention.

It wasn't working so well, though.

Syaoran, sensing her tensity, touched her hand and smiled at her.

Sakura smiled back.

The two of them shared a "warm fuzzy" moment for a few seconds before returning to their work.

Tomoyo sat in back with Eriol, and they witnessed the whole thing.

'KAWAII!!!' Tomoyo thought.

Tomoyo and Eriol glanced at each other, smiling and sharing their own "warm fuzzy".

It was an interesting first hour…

The bell finally rang after what Sakura thought was decades.

Oh, how she dreaded Math….

But next she would have Gym, one of her better subjects.

Ironically enough, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo had all of their classes together.

The schedule went:

1st hour: Math

2nd hour: Gym

3rd hour: Science

4th hour: Reading

5th hour: Art

-Lunch-

6th hour: Writing

7th hour: English

8th hour: Study Hall

So yah, they were stuck with each other!!

Sakura enjoyed blowing some steam in Gym Class, as they were playing baseball.

She had the chance to SMACK all of her stress and take it out on the ball.

What fun it was!!

Sakura did even better than normal, cuz Syaoran was pitcher!

He knew all her strengths, weaknesses, and how hard to throw.

It didn't bother him that by helping her, he was helping to score points for the opposing team.

Love was all they needed….

ooooooooooooooo

Don't chastise me, I know it's short. But I've written a lot today, and updated multiple stories, so don't complain. The next chapter will be much longer, guaranteed. Well, goodnight, I'm sleepy. Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	3. fluff fluff FLUFFYISHNESS AND STUFF

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah nope not mine, don't you fine. LOL I'm soooo pathetic I go around making up my own disclaimers in my free time. Yeesh, sometimes I even scare myself!!! You know, a lot of times, I really scare people when I talk, without even knowing it. Lol it's actually quite entertaining. But whatever. Some review replies:

ccsbrat: Yes indeed his team WAS killing himself, but love can make you do that at times!! Is it REALLY kawaii to the tenth power? That's a really kewel expression/phrase thingy, a new one on me!!! Lol!!!

Sakura 11: Why, thank you!!!

Sakura 12: Aww tanx soooo much!!!!

I luuuuuub you guyz soooo much -huggles everyone-

Oh, and if you guys like Inuyasha, and like KagInu for a couple, I wrote this VERY romantic one-shot a few days ago that even left MY spine tingling after I re-read it, which is saying a lot for me lol!!! I thank those people who reviewed it VERY MUCH SO!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!

-ahem- Now on with your story!!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura was sitting down at a lunch table in the cafeteria, bursting full of people and life.

She was staring intensely at a copy of a script that was sitting before her of "Shattered Dreams".

"Syaoran, will you listen me recite the introduction to the play?" she asked sweetly.

"Why, of course, honey!!!" he replied.

This ought to be interesting.

Sakura cleared her throat.

"As the raindrops fall, so do my tears".

"Shattered dreams, like a nightmare gone bad" Tomoyo cut in.

"They last an eternity" said Naoko.

"And never seem to-" Rika joined as well.

"End!!!" cut in Chiharu.

"My world is crumblin', oh yah"... Said Meilin.

"As my heart throbs in pain!" The six said in unison.

"Wow, I'm guessing all you guys know about the play as well?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, it IS the most-talked about thing here at Tomoeda Middle School!!!" replied Melin matter-of-factly.

"Yes, it indeed seems to be like there are a lot of people trying out for the play", Tomoyo added.

"Did you know that plays were actually invented in..." Yamakazi started, but was cut off by Chiharu's mallet.

"Can it, we DON'T want to hear your lies!!!" Chiharu yelled to her now unconscious boyfriend as everyone laughed in unison.

"Ah Chiharu, must you be so cruel to your boyfriend?" Yamakazi asked, regaining consciousness.

"Yes, my sweetie, but only because I love you sooooo", Chiharu added, getting stars in her eyes.

"Oh, pooh bear", Yamakazi added, getting stars in his eyes as well.

The two held hands as bright lights poured all around them, soft music with birds chirping, and a soft background...

"Mkayz, it's just peachy dandy that you two are in love, but some of us ARE trying to EAT HERE!!!!" Meilin said, breaking up the two's love fest.

"Er...sorry..." the two said blushing.

"Yah, we got carried away", said Chiharu.

"Caught up in the moment."

"But, it's only because I love you so..." Yamakazi said.

"Eriol, YOU should say that to me more often!!!" Tomoyo said, angrily.

"I do to say I love you, do you remember this morning at McDonalds?"

"Yah, that's just the thing. IT'S ALREADY THE AFTERNOON."

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry sweetie!! Okay, I LOVE YOU, TOMOYO!!!"

He grabbed her by her shoulders, and swooped her down, kissing her madly.

Tomoyo blushed furiously as everyone hooted, hollered, and whistled at them.

"How was that? Good enough for you?" Eriol asked.

"Why, yes sweetie, it was!!! Thank you!!" she said, hugging him.

Everyone laughed.

Sakura stood there, shaking her head while laughing at all of the lovebirds out there.

She stared at her own boyfriend, and smiled at him.

He smiled back, and took her hand.

Oh, how glad Sakura was that Syaoran had come back from Hong Kong at the begining of the school year!!

Now the two could enjoy all the rest of middle school and all of high school together!!!

What a wonderful thought...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, how was that? To long, too short? You tell me!!! Okay, so this last chappie was basically fluff, fluff, and even MORE fluff, but hey, that's a good thing, right? I hope you all enjoyed, and the next chapter will be: DUH DU DU DUN DUN!!!: THE AUDITIONS!!!! -approving applause roars in- -bows gracefully- Thank you, thank you everyone!!! I'll see ya all soon!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	4. Tryouts And Fluff City

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, blah ME NO OWN!!! DAS IST NICHT GUT!!! (Basically, "that really sucks" in German).

Author's note: Wow, tanx for the reviews!!! And I really got a good idea from Lass!!! She suggested that I pair Melin up with a cute guy who really loves her, WHICH I WILL NOW THROW INTO THE PLOT!!! -points to a huge vat with steaming liquid inside-

Melaniemelmelgirl: This is my Plot. Inside it is the ENTIRE storyline for "Shattered Dreams". I REALLY don't know what will happen next, I just write as I go!!! -throws Lass's idea into vat-.

Melaniemelmelgirl: There!!! Now I've got a great, NEW idea, in which MAY be revealed in this chappie....How will you know? Well, you'll just have to keep reading...

Some review replies:

Lass: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for the idea!! You've just inspired me, thanx!!! -huggles- Lol you aren't nutso, not any more that me in any case!!! Trust me, you've NEVER seen nutso until you have met ME!!! Thanx for your review, and well, you will find out who made the cut in the next chappie!!! This one focuses only on the tryouts.

Black-Fire-Daragon-15: Aww tanx!! See, look, I'm updating!!

Angel Blossom- Wow thanks for reviewing THREE TIMES!!! Lol I lub u!! -huggles- Mkayz well I hope you enjoy this chappie!!!

Well, I hope you all ENJOY!!!! Meow!!!

(Crazzzzzy I know, but hey, what IS normal anyway? Obviously, not me LOL!!!!)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura plopped down in a seat in the large, spacious auditorium.

Wow.

She could NOT believe that it was already time to audition!!

Grasping her copy of the script tightly, one thought rushed though her mind:

'Hoe?'

She SERIOUSLY didn't know why she let Tomoyo talk her into this.

Syaoran, sitting next to her, noticed her tension right away.

"Sweetie, chill. You'll wing it, I'm sure, you are GREAT at expressing things, and are very dramatic. That's what these people are looking for," he said.

"But Syaoran, I don't even know HOW to act!! The most professional thing I've ever done is count to ten in German!!!"

"Well, that IS something then, right? German can be quite useful these days, I hear!!!"

He ducked laughing as Sakura's fist came flying at him.

"No, really Sakura, I know for a fact that you will do fine."

"And exactly HOW do you know that?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because, sweetie. I believe in you. I have confidence in you, and I know that you will perform amazingly, because you are amazing", he said, his chocolate brown eyes meeting her deep emeralds.

Sakura blushed, but smiled, a little.

'That Li, he is just too good to me!!' she thought happily.

'Only now, I ACTUALLY believe in myself'.

"Hey you two, sorry to break up the love fest!!" Melin said, plopping herself down next to Sakura.

Sakura immediately broke out of her gaze with Li.

"Oh, hi Melin!!!" she said.

"You know, Sakura, you CAN be all romanticy with Syaoran when I am around, I got over him YEARS ago. It's yesterday's news!!" Meilin said.

"But...are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!! Besides, joining Drama Club was THE best choice I've ever made!!! Look at all the hot, sensitive-type actor guys all around us, trying out!!!" she said, with a wide Cheshire cat-like grin on her face.

Sakura giggled, shaking her head.

Meilin was QUITE the flirt these days!!!

Soon, Rika and Naoko plopped themselves down besides the merry trio.

"Hey, what happened to Chiharu and Yamakazi?" asked Meilin.

"Yah...about that...they decided to stay behind and make out behind the outdoor bleachers...they said that they'd rather sign up for tech, where they'd be "together"." Rika said.

Everyone sweatdroped.

Sometimes, it was HARD when your best friends dated one another.

However, it DID have its perks.

Like, for instance, double, triple, or even QUADRUPLE dating was always very interesting to do.

Just then, Eriol arrived, giving Tomoyo a piggyback ride.

"Yah!!! Go, Smookyums!!!" She said.

Once again, everyone sweatdroped in unison.

It was all getting to be a little much...

After what seemed like an ETERNITY of idle chatter amongst the group, the director of the play finally stepped onstage, the spotlight glowing upon her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention?" she asked.

The auditorium quickly grew silent and everyone's gaze quickly averted towards the speaker.

"Welcome, and thanks for coming to tryouts for "Shattered Dreams"!!! Now, please understand right away that all of you are very talented young people, however as much as I'd love to, I can't cast you all."

"We will now start with the lead girl role, the part of Yuna. Anyone trying out for her, please line up here."

Sakura nervously stood up.

Her legs felt like lead.

She felt Syaoran suddenly grope her for good luck.

"Break a leg, sweetie," he said, before she walked up stage and stood next to all the other "Yuna"s.

Sakura stood next to Meilin.

Meilin winked at her smiling, and gave her a "thumbs up" for good luck.

Sakura smiled nervously at Meilin.

Boy.

Were the lights ever BRIGHTLY BLINDING on stage!!

She noticed right away that the large, spacious theatre looked a lot smaller when you were on stage.

But she couldn't tell who was watching the tryouts, as the lights were blinding her.

She decided to look and see who else was trying out for the role of Yuna.

Tomoyo was up there, along with Naoko and Meilin, an evil-looking Goth girl named Yumi (nn inside joke, you'd have to read my other fanfic "What's Different on the Other Side" to get it) that Sakura recognized from her Writing class, the anti-social slut. (a/n: Mkayz just in case any of you were to be insulted, I have absolutely NOTHING against Goths. I think they actually have good fashion sense...k now back to the fanfic).

The instructor instructed a short girl named Alliah to read from a page first, then Tomoyo went, then Naoko, then Yumi, who was wearing a black corset and black leather miniskirt that went one inch bellow her butt ( O.O ), then Meilin, and last but not least, Sakura.

"Okay, Kinomoto, you read the third passage on page 42." The instructor instructed. (Can't you all just tell that I LUUUUUVE to say that? LMFAO. lol.)

Sakura nodded nervously (I like saying that too lol.), and turned to page 42.

She started to read, using dramatic pose, stretching out some words, saying some louder than others, and using dramatic pauses here and there.

"Ah...

Breath.

A whispering...

Silence.

Taking all my vows...

Away.

Leaving all the...

Pain.

To shimmer and be...

Gone.

Oh...".

Sakura glanced up nervously, trying to see the reaction of the instructor.

The audience was deathly silent.

The teacher and everyone else in the auditorium were staring intensely at Sakura with their mouths open and their eyes wide, tears streaming down their faces.

Syaoran's jaw had dropped literally to the floor.

'Oh kami....did I REALLY suck that bad?' she thought, scared.

Kuso.

Maybe this had all been a mistake?...

Suddenly, applause not shook, not roared, but literally EXPLOEDED through the intire auditorium.

Syaoran stood up, and whistled at Sakura.

Sakura, seeing this, turned an even darker shade of crimson red if this was even possible.

-Syaoran's POV-

'Oh my kami....I had NO idea that Sakura could perform so....amazingly. It's like a dream, seeing an angel, my angel, up on stage like that' he thought intensely.

When the applause had died down and the teacher had stopped crying, she spoke up.

"Thank you, all you ladies. I will post the cast listings up tomorrow morning. Thanks again for trying out, it takes a lot of guts and nerve to try something so intense and exhilarating." She said.

Sakura, happy that it was all over, jumped merrily off the five steps that led her off stage back into the audience.

She found the seat that was hers earlier, next to Syaoran, and sat down, with Naoko, Meilin, and Tomoyo trailing behind her.

"Wow, Sakura, you can really act!!!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Aw, you're just sayin' that!!!" she said, acting modest.

"No really, it's true!!!"

Everyone agreed.

She was quite the young actress...

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay I think by now we all know who will get the part of Yuna...-cough sakura cough- oopsies my bad LMFAO. Funny, I seem to be saying "LMFAO" a lot lately lmfao. SEE???? Wow this is a long chappie, hope ya guyz like it!! Ohz well, latez!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	5. Cast Listings And Parrrty, Fluff Style

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Forever more, forevermore, not mine, not mine. I only own Yumi Rezonuki, and, believe me, that's not saying much.

Author's note: Wow it sure has been awhile since I last wrote!!! About two weeks!!! I really am sorry, I just have been so busy lately, so tired, so sick, and I have had absolutely NO inspiration. Truly, I am sorry . So, here I am, eating candy corn, writing, on a Thursday morning (No school!!! :D). Now, some review replies:

Luvable-Cutie: oH. mY. gOd. You?? I mean, COME ON!! They add up to make a good story!!!

OMG I so totally LOVE you guys!!!! Thanks for your reviews, I LOVE EM'!!!

Now, ON WITH THE DANG FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD PS: Thanx to lass for letting me use her character name, Ryan Minoko!!!!!

Also, this chappie and possibly other chappies will have none other than the ccs fanfic author Syaoransbear guest starring in minor parts of2C I mean, what kind of person WOULD I be if I didn't?!?!?!?! Or if I didn't' put in adorable fluffyness??? I mean, COME ON!! They add up to make a good story!!!

OMG I so totally LOVE you guys!!!! Thanks for your reviews, I LOVE EM'!!!

Now, ON WITH THE DANG FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD PS: Thanx to lass for letting me use her character name, Ryan Minoko!!!!!

Also, this chappie and possibly other chappies will have none other than the ccs fanfic author Syaoransbear guest starring in minor parts of the story!!! Check out some of her fics today, she is a verrrrrrrrrry talented writer!!!!!!

oooooooooo

Sakura peered nervously over the crowd of people that had gathered in the small hallway, trying to get a single glimpse at the cast listings that had been posted.

But, alas, she had failed.

'HOE??!?!?!? WHY AM I SOOOO SHORT???!!!?!!' she though, obviously pissed off.

Suddenly, strong arms picked her up.

Hoe?

Suddenly, she realized that it was Li who had picked her up!!!!!

"Hey, baby!!!" she said, happy to see him.

"Hey, baby!!" he replied.

He then sat her on his shoulders, so Sakura could get a better glimpse at the posted cast listings.

Just then, THE Yumi Rezonuki rushed past the crowd, pushing Sakura off Syaoran's shoulders in the process.

"AIIII!!!!" Sakura screamed as she fell to the floor.

Syaoran barely had time to react and catch her.

If he hadn't, well, Sakura would be no more, as her skull would have been in multiple pieces.

"YUMI" Syaoran said, angrily.

"Yah? What does a FUURR-REAK like YOU want???" she asked in her snooty, pissed-off tone of voice.

'Ewww' Sakura and Syaoran both thought in unison as they got a good look at what Yumi was wearing.

Or, should I say, wasn't?

She, on her chest. was wearing something that resemble a black, sparkly boostiey (Ok, you know, one of those sparkly little bra thingies? HOW THE HECK DO YOU SPELL IT?!?!?!?!)

And, on her lower half….she was wearing a black THONG that was barely considered underwear….with a see-through wrap-around skirt on top of it.

Can someone say "slut"?

"WHY DID YOU JUST KNOCK SAKURA OFF OF ME??!?!!?!?" Syaoran said in a VERY pissed off voice, that even made tough lil' old Yumi slink back a bit.

Her 4'5 figure was OBVIOUSLY too small to withstand any future punch that Syaoran's fist would so totally make.

"It's not like I MEANT to or anything……YOU LITTLE KIDS WERE JUST INVADING MY PERSONAL SPACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said, screaming in rage.

"YOUR PERSONAL SPACE?!?!!?!!?" Syaoran screamed back.

"YAH, ALL THE SPACE IN THE WORLD IS MY PERSONAL SPACE!!!!!!!" she screamed back, with even more rage it that was humanely possible.

Suddenly, Sakura screamed out in joy along with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Meilin, breaking up the loud, verbal fight between Yumi and Syaoran.

"Oh, they are PROBABLY screaming in joy because I got the role of YUNA!!!" Yumi said in her snooty, bitchy sort of way.

"Yeesh, you wish!!" Syaoran exclaimed, running over to Sakura, leaving Yumi along to talk to herself.

It would be about oh, another good five minutes or so before she would realize that no one was paying the least bit of attention to her.

-Syaoran's POV-

"Sakura, Sakura, what's wrong??!?!" I asked, with a deep concern filling my voice.

"I GOT THE ROLE I GOT THE ROLE!!!!!!!!" Sakura squealed in joy, jumping all over poor ol me.

"Sakura, CALM DOWN. Tell me now, what part did you get?"

"EEEOHIMSOEXCITEDIGOTTHEROLEOFYUNAOOHTHISISSOGREATICANTBELIVETHATTHISISHAPPENINGTOME!!!"

"Okay, now, repeat it to me more SLOWELY, okay?"

Sakura settled down and fell to her knees, exhausted, and panting for breath.

"Okay….well…I…got…the….role…of…of"….

"You got the role of what, Sakura?"

"I GOT THE ROLE OF YUNA!!!!!!!!!!" she said, back in hyperness, full throttle.

I sweatdroped, trying to frantically calm Sakura down.

But, alas, I had failed miserably.

Oh well, it was nice to see Sakura excited so over something…

I would just have to put up with her excited hyperness for awhile now……

-After school, 3:00 p.m., celebration party at McDonalds-

-Everyone's POV-

Everyone was now at McDonalds.

But, who was everyone you ask?

"Everyone" was Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Takeashi, Naoko, Rika, and Meilin.

They were all celebrating with McFlurries, fries, catsup, apple pies, and large soft drinks.

Needless to say, they were all pretty dang hyper by now…

Sakura: EEEH!!!!!!!!!! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT I GOT THE LEAD ROLE OF YUNA!!!!!

Tomoyo: ME NEITHER!!!!! IT'S LIKE….A SIGN, OR SOMETHING!!!!!!!

Everyone: YAH, A SIGN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Syaoran: EEEH SAKURA, I'M SOOOOOOO PROUD OF YOU!!! I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!

Sakura: EEEH I LOVE YOU TOO!!! AND THANKS!!!

Sakura & Syaoran: (Making Out)

Chiharu: HEY TAKEASHI, LET'S DO THAT TOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Takeashi: YAH, LET'S!!!!!!!!!

Chiharu & Takeashi: (Making Out)

Tomoyo: DUDE, NOW I FEEL SO TOTALLY LEFT OUT!!!!

ERIOL: YAH!!!!! LET US HAVE SOME FUN TOO!!!

Tomoyo & Eriol: (Making Out)

Rika, Naoko, and Meilin: WAH!!!!!! NOW I FEEL LEFT OUT!!!!!!

While (almost!) everyone in McDonalds is inside, making out, a piece of paper flies by outside.

Yumi: -catches it- -reads it-

It says:

SHATTERD DREAMS CAST LISTING

LEAD GIRL ROLES:

YUNA, THE SUICIDAL PRINCESS: SAKURA KINOMOTO

JINEA, THE BEST FRIEND OF YUNA, A SINGER: TOMOYO DAIDOUJI

SATAROU, THE OTHER SIDE OF YUNA: RIKA TAKAHASHI

CINERIE, YUNA'S MAID AND FRIEND, SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH HAJUNO: MEILIN LI

LEAD GUY ROLES:

YORI, THE SECRET LOVER OF YUNA: SYAORAN LI

HAJUNO, THE MAN BETHROWED TO YUNA, SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH CINERIE: RYAN  
MINOKO

EROKI, MAGICAL SORCERER, SECRETLY JENEA'S LOVER: ERIOL HIRIAGIZAWA

MINOR GIRL ROLES:

KELI, YUNA'S SNOOTY OLDER SISTER: NAOKO YANAGISAWA

YORIMA, THE PREGNANT YOUNGER SISTER OF YORI: YUMI REZONUKI

YUNA'S MOTHER, VERY ANGRY AT HER: CAROL TEMPURA

YORI'S MOTHER, VERY ANGRY AT HIM: TOKIME LIZUTO

THE MYSTERIOUS UNIDENTIFIED VOICE/SHADOW: SHAUNA BEAR

MINOR GUY ROLES:

YUTERA, YUNA'S JELOUS OLDER BROTER: ONIGUMO MIZAKI

ALLIO, YORI'S ONLY FRIEND: MIKORU KAWAI

YUNA'S FATHER, VERY ANGRY AT HER: HIRO KESTAI

YORI'S FATHER, VERY ANGRY AT HIM: LANG CHOI

Yumi, seeing what dinky role she gets, crumples up the paper and throws it away, stomping off angrily.

Well, I guess you just can't please em' all……

oooooooooo

Wow that took me longer to write than any other chapter. More than 2 hours!! Seriously, I just did NOT know what to write. And, writing the cast listing DID take awhile. Well, I hope you all enjoy this!! I hope it's long enough!!! Later!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	6. oOOHHHH A New Contest by lil old me

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Lil' ol me does NOT own CCS....THE great CLAMP does.....

Author's note: Wow, would you know how hard and boring it is to think of and create new disclaimers??!!?!?!!? Boy it does take a lot of work lol. Well, I was writing up the disclaimer for this chappie, and all of a sudden, I was struck with inspiration- A CONTEST!!! Voila, read and learn:

Melaniemelmelgirl's Official Disclaimer Contest 3.0 (note: THIS IS NOT A CHAPPIE)

The Two R's (rules and regulations): To enter the Official Disclaimer Contest, write an email or review one of melaniemelmelgirl's stories (her email is listed in the profile page) with your submission. The disclaimer MUST MUST MUST be an original, well-thought out one, creativity is also a MUST. The disclaimer must also be APROPRIATE for a PG audience, despite my PG-13 rating. Got it?

Prize: The prize WILL be awarded to ONE individual only. The prize it: YOUR NAME FEATURED IN THE STORY!!! That's right, one lucky winner WILL be featured in the story, GIVEN full credit for the disclaimer, AND ALSO their email/website/blogger/screen name/penname will be listed as well.

Name: The name you submit for yourself does not have to be your own, however, it must be appropriate for all ages. An inappropriate name, no matter how cunning the disclaimer might be, WILL NOT BE SELECTED. READ AND LEARN. However, I won't do real advertisements on my fanfics.

Deadline: The deadline to enter the contest is on: November 16, 2004. No entries will be entered/considered after the listed date. Got it?

Okay I will stop being boring now. This chapter is just to inform you all on the contest!!! Sorry if you were expecting something...I'll make up for it with a really long chapter next time, kay? Latez!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	7. Holy crap this is scary

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Screw it. (srry, I'm not in a good mood right now((mood changed like 1000 times throughout the week in which I wrote this))...)

Author's note: I appologize greatly for not being so good with updates, bleh. I haven't been having the best time lately, too much stress....but ohz well. I'm not going to give up on this story, so don't worry. And, I still love to write. I just might not update so often any more...even as it is, I should be studying right now...German finals are coming up soon, but oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and now some review replies:

Sieg1308- Wow, thank you!!! I'm trying my best to update, though it's not as soon as you all would have wished it to be...

Lass- Thank you so much. You are one of my most faithful reviewers, whoever you are. And, I love the submission you sent. So far, you are the only entry in it...lol. We'll see if anyone else enters....

That reminds me. The disclaimer contest ends in less then a week, so enter soon!!! It's your one chance to get you disclaimer displayed, full credit, a small role in my story, AND free advertisements for your website/email/fanfiction penname etc.!!! I WILL NOT post addresses or phone numbers, so don't submit them...thank you. If you prefer to email the disclaimer to me, my email is listed in my display page. The deadline: NOVEMBER 18 2004. Okay, on with the chapter!!!

HOLY CRAP!!!! -I just realized that the character names listed in the first chapter were changed to different ones...Yeesh I forget so easily...well no one seems to have noticed...hehehe....k enjoy...(DO YA KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO THINK UP OF HUMEROUS PLOTS AND STORIES HUH?!! !!! yah...) Um I had to reread the story cuz I didn't remember what it was about -- yah I'm retarded...and tired, I have been sleeping the past 19 hours due to the fact I didn't sleep on Friday cuz I had an all night back-to-back-to-back private showing of the lord of the rings trilogy at my local theatre as a sort of cast party for being in a haunted house for Halloween with a bunch of pple...yah, fun but long (the movies were the EXPANED, UNCUT versions...). And I drank a total of 88 ounces of mountain dew...O.O I got massive heartburn and saw a green tint to everything and I was quite jittery... And I peed like 20 times or something like that...when I got home at 11 am yesterday all I did was go to sleep...and I woke up an hour ago. 22 full hours of sleep...and ya'll probably are tired of hearing me go on (I've been writing this chapter ALL WEEK) so I'll shaddup...enjoy?

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura sighed heavily as she held her head in pain, wincing.

Ulp.

Who knew that 88 ounces of Mountain Dew, mixed with 7 apple and cherry pies, 3 large ice cream cones, 4 Big Macs, 3 large fries, 61 little paper thingies of catsup, and a salad shaker would make you so.....jittery?

Or, cause everything you see have a greenish tint to it?

Or, make your eyebrows itch?

Or, make you pee 22 times before puking all of your mind, body, and soul up?

Sakura didn't know that.

Which is why she felt like she was dying a slow, excruciatingly painful death over an extended period of time right now...

Oh god...

She was such an idiot.

-flashback-

But...

Even though she had fun at the time, shoving her cheeks and stomach with as much food as McDonalds and her allowance would possibly allow her to and had reached the maximum stomach storage holding capacity and even exceed it causing her to barf her mind, body, and soul up, she had a TON of fun.

Hehe...

She had made out so much with Syaoran, her cheek, lips, and tongue had massive blood blisters on them...

Ouch.

It was indeed quite painful, yesiree bob quite painful...

But, she had fun.

She also had a major role to an even more major play to her name...

And had partied heartily with her friends in that little red vinyl boot at McDonalds yesterday...

But...

When Tomoyo and Eriol started to make out and clothing started to come off, this is where she had to put her foot down....

And.....

When Chiharu and Yamakazi started to draw each other's blood linking them to eternal togetherness, admitting their carefree bonded passion and loving angst to the world that made them one and whole now and forever....well...

Sakura knew that the party was over, that all that sugar was getting to their brains, so she jumped on the table, YELLING and FORCING everyone to leave...

Which had caused more than a few groans and protests from her fellow friends, especially Meilin and her new "friend" Ryan Minoko who was using his tongue apparently to "get that durn french fry that she's choking on" out of her esophagus...right...

So, the other three couples scampered up, up, up and away, and Sakura went over to murder Naoko and Rika who were shamelessly flirting with the cashier boy, trying to get free soft serve and french fries...

Let's see what they're up too...

Naoko: Hey there, ...uh....(looks at cashier boy's name tag)...Yuuhi..ya YUUHI...can my friend here and I get some "french fries" from ya? HUH???!?!? Whadya say, humchikennys? You are lookin' MiGHTyIE yummie on this here fine evening...C'MON, free food ya'll??!! HneneHeNehehe.... -hiccup- (all is said in a crappy weird, fake french accent, she's slurring over herself and tripping everywhere. Are they drunk? Hehe, YOU WILL FIND OUT!!! :D)

Rika: YAAAH, what my good ol' BUDDY here said...hehehehee -belllllchhhh- -goes and starts to lick the walls randomly. "Yum, these taste good, whatdya put on these durn here wall thingies nyhow??!!?!!" -giggles, starts to roll on the floor laffin-.

"Oh. My. God. This IS disgusting..." Sakura said out loud to Syaoran, who she had recruited to help her pull the over-hormoned adolescent teenage friends of theirs out of the dark side.

"TOTALLY agreed", Syaoran said.

The two looked at each other with complete determination, took a deep breath, flexed their muscles, and walked over to the little red vinyl booth in which three oversexed couples were....making out, at the ABSOLUTE LEAST.

"OKAY YA'LL PARTY'S OVER!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, attempting to pull apart Eriol and Tomoyo, who seemed to be magnetically attracted to on another at the lips and arm areas, but alas, failed horrifically at it. She grabbed Syaoran, who had just pulled apart Chiharu and Takeshi, after knocking Takeshi unconscious and calling Chiharu's mom to pick her up.

In the mean time, he had Chiharu chained to a wall. Takeshi was thrown over Syaoran's shoulder in a more, well, BRUTAL manner...

He opened the door to McDonalds, and kicked him about halfway down the block to the local hospital, where he would be send to the ER to be treated for concussion and lack of oxygen due to all the making and loss of blood due to the blood bonding bonds of Chiharu and from all those hickies, where he would be later diagnosed with major mono...a sad, sad story, and not pretty...

Syaoran then walked over to Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Okay Sakura, 1........2......3......GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted to Sakura, and started to pull apart the unaware half-naked couple.

Sakura got some mountain dew and poured it on the two where the sugar chemically de-activated the magnetic bond between their lips and separated the two apart.

After the two were apart, Syaoran and Sakura knocked the love birds unconscious and put the proper cloths back in the proper order on the two, where they then would be brought home unconscious, courtesy of Tomoyo's wonderful bodyguards.

Sakura and Syaoran were now exhausted, with buckets of sweat pouring down their faces, but they still had Meilin and Ryan to tear apart.

They re-fueled by drinking one 44 ounce, extra large mountain dew each (hence the whole mountain dew affectedness), and eating a bathtub full of soft serve wonderfulness.

(By the way, this is ENTIRELY out of place, but...I base this story entirely on dreams I have. Yes. DREAMS I HAVE. Of course, there are different people in the dreams, and I have a lot of Inuyasha dreams, and I make stuff up, but...most of this plot was created off of random dreams I have at night and random things I think up of on the spot. I have really no idea where the plot is going on this story, but whatever. Back to the chappie).

Okay, they were now ready to take on the Third and Final Oversexed Couple...er...hookup? Neither of the two were sure if Ryan Minoko and Meilin were actually a COUPLE...but, well, all's well. They were oversexed just the same, right? Right, I think...

They were easier to pull apart, but Meilin was RATHER pissed off (as you can tell from the hospital record afterwards when Syaoran was admitted along with Takeshi due to a broken nose with permanent fist mark incantations engraved in his face due to Meilin's aggressive hyper/drunk pissed-offness.

Minoko just sort of...scampered away. (btw, Ryan Minoko was created by lass, or laura savy, I'm just using her in my story cuz he's kewel..and cuz I say so...)

-end of flashback-

In conclusion, all ten, yes, TEN of them were forever banned from McDonalds in Tomoeda, including Ryan Minoko, the "new guy" in the bunch (apparently, anyhow...-sweatdrop-).

And Sakura had a killer headache.

Oh well, she'd better get some rest before tomorrow's first "Shattered Dreams" rehearsal, as she did not want to get in trouble for not being able to function...

Goodnight, all.

oooooooooo

Okay, yeesh. I re-read this chapter, and got scared. REALLY SCARED. My own mind scares me...so do my dreams. WHERE DO I COME UP WITH THIS STUFF?!?!?? Yeesh, I really scare myself...lol. Latez!!! O.O Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	8. Oh dear, sakura is late in a short chapt...

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Yeesh well I don't think I ever WILL own Cardcaptor sakura, how 'bout you?

Author's note: WOW. I got a TON of reviews for the last chapter (like 12) so I thought I'd write another one. Special thanks to fairydust, sparklyjane, , and lass. I am sooooooo happy to have you all for readers -huggs and kisses-. Enjoy this chapter, it will be short but better than nothing right? Enjoy, and REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! Lol. Actually, normally I hate to beg for reviews. It's one's choice weather or not to review. Oh, and a recommendation for a song: Imaginary by Evanescence. I'm listening to it on LAUNCH, it ROX!!!!!!

oooooooooooooo

"HOE!!!!!!!!! I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!" rang throughout the Kinomoto house on a fine Saturday....EVENING?!?!?!!

WTF!??!!?

It was now 5:00 pm, and in exactly....FIFTEEN MINUTES, the first rehearsal for "Shattered Dreams" would begin.

I suppose having all that soda and excitement made poor little Sakura sleep in so late...

Staying up 'till 4 am would help as well....

Sakura rushed frantically, trying to put on some clothing that actually matched, brush her hair&teeth, make her self presentable for theatre, etc...

She grabbed her backpack/purse thingy, and shoved her light pink flip phone, Hello Kitty wallet, script, and sunglasses in it.

"OW OW OW OW OW" she screamed as she continuously tripped down the steps that would eventually lead her to the first floor of her house.

That had to hurt...

Maybe she should put some Advil in her bag as well...

You know, just in case...

Before leaving, she grabbed a cherry poptart and a grape juice box.

She threw her bag over her shoulder, strapped on her rollerblades, and zoomed off.

Of into the great blue yonder....

And onto her first rehearsal.

oooooooooo

Okay, I WARNED ya it was going to be short, now, didn't I?!?!! I just don't feel that kewel, and I have major tests to study for, so this was my break. Oooh another song recomendation: It's all coming back to me by celine dion. Latez!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	9. Welcome To The First Rehearsal!

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Chapter Nine- Welcome To Rehearsal Number One!!!

Disclaimer: Wow, thanks to uncutetomboy, formally know as lass, for entering the disclaimer contest!!! Yah I know the contest ended like a month ago, but alas, inspiration failed to come my way, and laziness was full in gear. Here is her wonderful disclaimer(s):

Girls like pink,  
Boys like blue,  
I don't own,  
so please don't sue  
me,  
if you do,  
all you'll get is a TOONIE!

lass (laura savy)

-AND-

"card captor sakura is owned by clamp and therefore if i say i own it their lawyers will make me -clamp- my mouth closed. so i don't own it, except i DO own yumi rezonuki, try to take her and i'll use my M.O.D.R (Mallet Of Dreaded Reveiws) on you!"

Thank you sooooo much, uncutetomboy!! Everyone, GO CHECK OUT HER STORY ASAP to thank her for entering the contest!! She was the only participant…:D. Okay well whatever, this was a verrry long disclaimer.

Author's note: No excuse really for the lack of updates, other than lack of inspiration and just plain being lazy. I'm finally off my butt (honestly, I'm on the computer like 2 hours a day yet I couldn't WRITE this??!?!) or technically ON my butt, writing out chapter nine!! Um..I don't' really know where this story is going….but oh well, I'm not discontinuing it. It's just not going to be much longer, and is going to continue to be quite out of character, in an AU (alternate universe) I DO know the characters are OOC very much so, but whatever. I'm only using the character names in this story, no magic occurs (I have yet to put kero or clow in any of my fics, cept for "Sakura's Diary Of Hope", which doesn't really count…)

Whatever I ramble on too much. Hope everyone's Christmas/hannukah/kwanza/holiday shopping is going okay!!! I'm giving my friends their gifts tomorrow. :D I hope they like them. The only gift I could give you guys is more frequent updates, in which I will try and do so!! Latez, thanks for the reviews, feel free to add more XD.

ooooooooooooooo

Sakura huffed and puffed, till she fell to the ground.

HOLY CRAP!!!

She had made it to the middle school auditorium in a matter of minutes, thanks to her miraculous speed on roller blades.

But OW.

Her feet were now covered in calluses…oh well, at least she made the meeting on time.

Let's see what they are up to now, shall we?

"Okay okay people, stand over here, and read off your lines in order of appearance. We'll start out with act one, scene one. On stage are Yuna and her Angry Mother. Okay…ACTION!!" The instructor said.

The instructor sat in the front row, waiting for Yuna and Her Angry Mother to enter the stage

People who weren't on stage sat in the fifth row, whispering back and forth to each other.

Or, as Tomoyo & Eriol, and Meilin and Minoko did, make out.

Some rather annoyed sweatdrops and protests were received from fellow students, so the couples moved back a row.

Syaoran sat in the second row, unlike everyone else, giving Sakura big smiles, and a thumb's up for encouragement.

Sakura flashed her best and most appreciative smile back, and waved at here…er…ENGROSED friends, as well as the un-engrossed friends.

Yumi, on the other hand, sat way back in the auditorium, wearing today's attire of a black, VERY TIGHT AND ENHANCING body suit, with zippers on the boob and crotch area.

It was pure sick.

Too bad Tomoeda Middle School didn't have a dress code…..XO it was sickening to look at Yumi, unless you were a sick, huge pervert…

Which some people were.

They were hiding in the techie booth, whistling to Yumi every now and then, and she, being very sick and twisted, gave a fake and phony laugh, with an even phonier grin.

Yumi was a very…should I say….EVIL girl, quite disturbed, and was sixteen, having failed preschool twice….hmm, she mustn't have taken enough naps or didn't use enough finger paint…

She was a short, very petit, VERY anorexic girl of no more than 4 foot five (about one meter 15, or 142 1/2 centimeters for all you non-americans out there), and probably weighed no more than 45 pounds.

Well, okay, maybe 50 or 60 pounds (don't even get me into grams and kilos :S) , due to all of the boob implant jobs she's had…and her hair seemed as though it would fall out at any moment, from all of the peroxide/bleach/colour deactivation treatments that she has had.

Her hair looked just about WHITE it was so bleached, and you could badly see her dark, black roots, as though someone didn't do a very good job of bleaching it…and her skin was pretty dark, with sun spots, as though she had gone tanning once to many times…

She was the kind of person that gave girls a bad name, wearing shirts that were no longer than headbands and skirts that went one centimeter below her butt…

And she was the true definition of "slut".

Last year, she got in BIG trouble when she got caught having sex not one, not two, not even THREE, but TEN times in the boy's locker room.

She had an online "pay per fuck" service, it was rather sickening, and four abortions to her name…

She looked like she has had many nose jobs before, and butt implants, as well as lipo and lip enhancing surgery, and a very bad reputation.

But enough about Yumi.

Let's get back to the rehearsal now, shall we?

Yuna and Her Angry Mother performed the scene very well, and Sakura had seemed to have memorized the first scene very well.

It was a good thing that Syaoran helped her go over her lines since way before the tryouts even began, ne?

Well, the rehearsal seemed to go good overall.

However, not all would everything would appear to go good, because, all of a sudden…

ooooooooooooooo

Bwahaha, I am the evil queen of cliffhangers, till next time!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	10. SHOOOOOORT Stormy time! ohhohohoho

Shattered Dreams 

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own, blah blah blah.

Author's note: Bleh I hate this fic. I am so bored with it, I have no idea where it is going. I am on serious writer's block for it, so if this comes out all crapyish, well, it's cuz I'm just writing whatever pops into my mind. I'm gonna end this soon, I don't have any more will to continue it after a few more chappies. Sorry to all those who enjoyed it...it's just not my best work, and I've hung onto it wayyyy too long. I am seriously NEVER going to have more than one fic going on at a time from now on, it's just waaaaaay too hard to keep up. Sorry if this chappie is full of mistakes/errors, microsoft word isn't working so i'm typing this in Notepad. Thanx for the reviews, I appreciate them.

Chater 10- Costume Fittings And More

ooooooooooooooo

All the lights went out. (A/N: WTF? I don't even get myself...)

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"GHOST!"

"Sakura," Syaoran said in a rather calming, soothing voice, "There is no ghost. The power probably went out due to the storm."

"Eh...storm?" Sakura asked.

"Yah, there's a storm going on. Cheerleeding was canceled for today because of it, don't you remember?" Chiharu asked.

"Oh ya...hehe...I forgot?" Sakura sort of...stated...?

"But don't worry Sakura, I'm here to protect you", Syaoran said in his oh-so-sexy manner and tone.

"Aww, thanx Syao-Hunnykins!" She said.

"No problem, Schomoocom-Wookums!" he replied.

They leaned in to kiss, when all of a sudden another big BOOOOOM of thunder hit.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Sakura screamed yet again, and covered herself up with her arms.

"Sakura, it's okay, I'm here..." Syaoran whispered to the poor, trembling girl.

She nodded, shaking slightly from the sudden outburst of thunder (A/N: Yah, sakura is a big scardy cat...pfft she's 14 though...kinda inmature...)

Syaoran then wrapped his large, comforting arms around Sakura's small, frail figure, holding her tight and protecting her from the thunder and storm outside.

Sakura melted inside his arms, and in no time, fell asleep.

Syaoran, noticing this, sighed heavily, and kissed Sakura lightly on the cheek.

Suddenly, the drama director went onstage and spoke.

"Students, I am now forced to cancel the remander of this rehersal, as you all are too distracted by the storm to work," she said.

Some students whooped in happiness, some groaned in dissaproval, and some, in Sakura's case, didn't reply at all cuz they were too busy sleeping peacefully...

Actually, Sakura was the only person at that time who was sleeping...interesting...

Must be Syaoran's amazing touch on her...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pfft screw this I can't concentrate with a THROBBING headache consuming my entire freaking SKULL. K whatever, I'll write more when I actually feel like it. Review? Later. Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	11. Sakura's Downfall

Shattered Dreams 

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: I need to think of more of these...okay I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura cuz it's Clamp's...and ya.

Author's note: Hmmm didn't think I would update so soon eh? Well I surprised you there! I want it to be like in the days where I updated all my fics daily, back last september or so when I was working on "What's Different On The Other Side". Pffft like that'll ever happen. BUT I will try, I will try! To please my readers! Anyway, I didn't mean what I wrote in the last chappie in the author's note. I'm not giving up on this fic anytime soon, I was just whacked up on chocolate and pms lol. Anyways...I got more than 3 reviews yesterday alone-tears in eyes- THANK YOU! I like getting multiple reviews a day.  
hehehe. My goal for this fic is 75 reviews...can you guys make this possible:D I don't know how many chapters of this is left...probably a few. Then I get to start my new fic! I dunno what it's called yet...but I do know that it's going to involve Sakura as a pop star...lol. Maybe I'll start it after Valentine's day.  
MAYBE this fic will be finished by then, but probably not. I DO want to have it finished before I go on my cruise (feb. 20), but i don't know if I can...oh well! Enough of my rambling! Enjooooooy! And thanks to all you reviewers out there:D You make my dayyyyyyyyyyy!

ooooooooooooooo

After the shortened rehersal, Syaoran carried a sleeping Sakura home under his umbrella.

He had her on his back, piggyback style, and Sakura didn't even know that she was asleep.

She probably had been practicing too much lately and collapsed of exhaustion, the poor girl.

You could really tell that Sakura was excited to play the role of Yuna in the upcoming production, and Syaoran was proud of her for that.

However, there IS only a physical limit as to how much a person can do...and Syaoran did think that Sakura was overexerting herself.

I mean, think about it: School work, a play, friends, boyfriend, family, cheerleeding, chores, AND the Clow Cards!

That's a lot for one 14 year old girl to handle, ya know!

Sakura is definetally stronger than most girls her age, but however, she could only do so much, despite what she believed.

And it wasn't healthy for her to work so hard...

Syaoran sighed and pulled Sakura further up on his shoulder so that she wouldn't fall off and into a muddy wet puddle.

He slowly, silently carried her home, thinking more about the play and the upcoming events.

As he walked along, he realized that Sakura's breathing got heavier and heavier, as if she was having difficulty breathing...

And then the rain REALLY came down.

Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks, and then ran to the nearest phonebooth.

He went inside it and sat the sleeping/passed out Sakura on the bench.

He dried off her forehead, and kissed it gently-

That's when he realized that Sakura was burning up from a nasty fever!

'Oh no, Sakura is very sick! He thought, getting rather scarred.

But he kept his cool, and knew what to do-

He put a 100 yen piece in the telephone slot, and dialed the Kinomoto residence.

"Hello, Kinomoto residence", Fujitaka said as he answered the phone.

"Hello Mr. Kinomoto, it is Syaoran Li," he said.

"Well hello Li-San, whatever seems to be the problem?" he asked, noticing the fear in the boy's voice.

"Well, Drama Club was sent out early because of the storm, and it seems that Sakura has caught a nasty fever! She's burning up!" he replied.

"Oh no, where are you at right now?" the older man asked.

"At the phone booth on the corner of Cherry Lane!"

"Okay, I'll be right there to come get her, okay?"

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye!"

Syaoran hung up the phone and tried his best to dry Sakura off.

She was still asleep/passed out, and was panting rather heavily, and sweating up a storm.

She looked as she was in fear or pain, like she was caught in a nightmare that she just could not get out of, try she might...

And Syaoran was as scared as hell...

ooooooooooooooo

Okay here is a LITTLE longer chapter...hope you all enjoyed! That's right, to make up for the lack of update, you get not one, but TWO chapters today! Aren't ya all lucky hmmm? Well REVIEW! Later! luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	12. Hospital! DUN DUN DUN

Shattered Dreams 

By melaniemelmelgirl

Chapter 12: The Best Kind Of Medicine

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. I don't even own this disclaimer. I forgot who does though...okay if anyone out there owns this disclaimer, tell me and i'll give ya credit mkayz?

Author's note: OH YAH! I luve all you guys...readers, reviewers, haters, lovers...I luve you all! K, some review replies (haven't done THIS in a while!) Skip past if this sort of thing bores ya:

uncutetomboy: Thanxxxxxx! You are like one of my first reviewers EVER! Thanks for always sticking with my stories...good and bad:D And thanx for being the ONLY person to enter my contest...hehe...:D

Angel Blossom: YAH! Luve them reviews! U are soooo kewel-huggles-

dreamz-of-hope: Awww thanx! I luve ur CCS fanfic!

Neko-Yuff16: YAH! I luvvvvvvvve you soooo much! We need to talk more often...:S I did really bad on my report card...:S I will ALWAYS use cliffies...:P

Pinaygrrl: Hehehe tanx sooo much:D

Sakume Nohara: Yep Sakura IS stressed. I'm updating, see? Lol, thanks for the review!

cherryxxblossom-Sigh- Wouldn't we ALL like a man like Syao-hunnykins to give us piggyback rides...XD lol.

Mkay that's all for now. Enjoy the chapter:D

ooooooooooooooo

Fujitaka pulled up quickly to the small phonebooth.

'Oh I hope my dear little Sakura is alright!' he though, quite scared.

Scared to see what his only daughter might have...

(A/N: Maybe I'll give her cancer? Nah, i ain't THAT mean...)

He quickly rushed out of his car and opened the door to the phonebooth.

Inside, Syaoran was carrying a sleeping/fainted Sakura in his arms, trying to comfort the unconcious girl.

And unconcious girl who was panting very heavily, and sweating a lot.

"What is her fever!" Fujitaka asked the younger boy.

"I don't know, but it's rather hight I'm afraid!" he replied quickly.

Fujitake placed his hand on the small, frail girl's forehead.

He gasped as soon as he touched it.

"Syaoran, we will have to take her to the emergency room, Sakura is burning up!" he said, quite scared.

"Oh no! Um, Mr. Kinomoto, is it okay if I come along with?" Syaoran asked hopefully.

"Certainly, you are like famiy to us! " the man replied.

Syaoran helped Fujitaka put Sakura in the backseat of the spacious van, then sat next to Sakura inside.

"The hospital, Mr. Kinomoto, and step on it!" he said.

"Right away!"

With that, the tires squealed as the car zoomed towards Tomoeda Memorial Hospital as quickly as it could without getting a ticket...

Whatever could poor Sakura be sick with?

-At The Hospital-

Syaoran and Fujitaka were seated on the awfully uncomfortable red plastic seats in the hospital waiting room.

They had been sitting there for over 4 hours now, and it was getting to be pretty late...

Not to mention that they were rather BORED of the crappy old magazines the hospital offered to read...

Plus, they wanted to see as to how Sakura was doing, and what was wrong with her.

Suddenly, a nurse came out.

"Mr. Fujitaka?" she asked.

Fujitaka quckly stood up, and Syaoran quickly awoke from his nap.

"Yes?" he answered quickly to the nurse.

"Sakura appears to be just fine, she collapsed due to exhaustion, but she'll fine. However, we'd like to keep her overnight for observations, to make sure that it was just exhaustion, and nothing more serious." she said cheerfully.

The two men sighed heavily in relief.

"Can we see her?" Syaoran asked.

"Certainly, she sould be waking up at any minnute now", the nurse replied even more cheerfully.

"Thank you", they both said whilst bowing, before picking up their coats and exiting the waiting room to go visit Sakura.

"Oh, by the way, Sakura is in room 304!" the nurse added.

"Allright, thanks!" the two replied.

They walked down a long corridor of hospital rooms until they reached the room that Sakura was staying in.

As they entered, they could see that Sakura was slowely starting to awake.

"Ho...e?" a sleepy Sakura said, rubbing her eyes.

"HOE? WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE AM I! " she asked, fully awake.

"Relax, sweetie. You're in the hospital because you collapsed, but everything is allright. You can go home tommorow", her father told her.

"Oh, okay..." Sakura replied, calming down.

"You've been working WAY to hard lately Sakura, you need to give yourself a break!" Syaoran said.

"I haven't been working THAT hard...have I?" Sakura asked.

"Yah, you have. SAKURA, you are maintaining a 4.0 grade average, are the lead role in a major production, are in cheerleeding, have chores, and family, and friends and stuff to keep up with!  
You need to give yourself a break!" he added.

"Yah...I guess you're right I have been working too hard lately...but only because I want to be considered worthy of a good high school!" she replied.

"Sakrua, you're more than what a high school considers worthy! You don't NEED 4 hours of extra credit homework each and every night! You don't NEED to work so hard doing chores!" Fujitaka said.

"Then...I guess now wouldn't be the best time to tell you that I submited a job application at the movie theatere in town?" she said, blushing.

"WHAT?" Syaoran and Fujitaka said.

"That's right...I start on Monday, at 4:00 pm..." she said, drifting off.

"Sakura! What are we going to do with you!" her father exclaimed.

"Love me? Hehe? Besides, I'm looking for some extra money! I want to pay for all my schooling fees myself!" Sakura said.

"But-"

Fujitaka was cut off, as a mysterious voice said, "I do hope I'm not interupting anything..."

ooooooooooooooo

BWAHAHAHAH ANOTHER CLIFFY! Hehe. Aren't you proud of me for updating so quickly? I no longer have writer's block, yay! Lol. REVIEW! My goal is 75, remember? Only 15 more are needed!  
Well, I gotta go finish my homework...my parent were bitchin at me cuz I got 4 D's and failed History...yah I've been slacking lately...:S My own fault...well gota go. Later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	13. The Shot Part One

Shattered Dreams12

By melaniemelmelgirl

Chapter 12: TLC Makes A Better Me

Disclaimer: Yah I don't own CCS. You know the rest.

Author's note: OH YA I luve not having writer's block! It's so convenient on my behalf, AND on yours! Lol. Ack I can't sleep. 4 am, and I have had virtually NO sleep this night at all whatsoever! So, rather than lay around all morning waiting to get ready for school, I am using my restlesness in a constructive manor. Okay, provided that I'm gonna feel like shit later, but ooooooh well! Yay my the internet on my laptop is fixed. It's much nicer having internet on my computer AND my laptop! Laptops are so portable, and computers, well, aren't. I mean, you can lie down on your stomach and type on your bed, but can you do that with a regular old pc? NO, ya can not! It's fun, in the summer, to sit outside on my hammock and type. Hehe...most of the time when I ACUALLY feel like writing, i'm upstairs on my bed thinking "oh man I wanna write but i'm too lazy to go downstairs on my computer hmm what should I do" and just simply lay there. Until I forget the idea I had entirely. ANYHOW, my dad fixed it all up for me, so now I have internet access in my room once again, and I can write more freely. Holy crap this is a long author's note...yah, onto review replies:

Neko-Yuff16: Awwwwe thanx! Luvya too, as always!

Angel Blossom: Thanks sooo much for all of you support and reviews:D Luve ya too!

Okay well enjoy says the crazy author who talks in third person...yah...anyway.

ooooooooooooooo

"Eh? Who are you?" Sakura asked the mysterious voice.

The "mysterious voice" chuckled and entered the room, making him no longer a mysterious voice.

"I'm your doctor, Ms. Kinomoto, and I am here to take your temperature", he said, smiling.

"Bleh..." Sakura said unhappily.

"I always hate this part..."

"Now now Sakura, would you rather stay longer, or have your temperature taken and leave sooner?" the old but wise doctor asked.

"Fine fine, I'll take it..." she said, giving in.

"That's a good patient. Now, stick this under your tongue and wait until it beeps" he instructed.

Sakura did as he instructed, rather reluctantly might I add, and put the thermometer under her tongue with her arms crossed pouting, waiting for the stupid thing to beep.

One minute later, it promptly beeped.

The doctor took it out of Sakura's mouth, and read it.

"99.3...hmm, it's going down..."he commented thoughtfully.

(A/N: Okay, I have NO idea what system other countries use for taking one's temperature...her we use Fahrenheit, but it's different everywhere else. Maybe it's 38.2 degrees Celsius? I dunno, all I know is that Sakura's fever has gone down drastically...)

"Um, what was my temperature before?" Sakura asked.

"106.3, very high I'm afraid" the doctor replied.

"Hoe! THAT HIGH!" Sakura said unbelieving.

"Yes, it's even in the records if you don't believe me. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going to check up on other patients. I'll have a nurse come by later to give you your shot" he said, and promptly left.

"A SHOT! HOE!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

After ghosts, shots were the thing she was scared most of.

"Oh Sakura, it won't be THAT bad, trust me!" Syaoran said.

"Yes sweetie, shots are really nothing to worry about!" her father added, trying to calm down the frantic, still ill girl. (A/N: hehe...it rhymes...)

"NOOO! I DON'T WANNA SHOT! WAHH!" she said, promptly bursting into tears.

Both Syaoran and Fujitaka both sighed and sweatdropped.

This was going to be much harder then they expected...

ooooooooooooooo

Okay, I do know that these chapters are a lot shorter. But, if I update quicker, it's good right? Maybe I'll add another chapter later...if I have time! I'm trying hard to improve my rather-low grades...my parents threatened to not let me be in school plays and drama if I did any worse:X I'd hate that...well later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	14. The Shot Part Two

Shattered Dreams14

By melaniemelmelgirl

Dislcaimer: Eh. I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. But I own Yumi. She's mine, sad to say. Take her if you want, I reallllllllly don't care, but if ya do, ask first. Or things will get dirty...

Author's note: HOLY CRAAAAAAAAP I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter! My god it was like a storm! Not that it's a BAD thing...hehe I luve them alllll! Awwwe, some review replies:

Angel Blossom: Yes, Yumi IS a slut! Hehe, you'll see what happens...:D

Neko-Yuff16: Luve ya too, as always! Don't tell me that YOU are gonna fail history too! Yeesh...it's like the world is freakin corrupted or sumtin...pfft, enjoy. Oh ya"hoe" is a sayin that Sakura says anytime something goes wrong or if she doesn't get it...kinda like "huh" or "eh"? Cept it's Sakura sayin it...hehe.

Angel Fria: Holy crap, you failed it too? Gad it's like all the history teachers are out to get us or something...

Sakume Nohara: Oooh, thanks for the reviews! Oh come on, does ANYONE really like shots hmmm? If they do they've got major issues. Hehe thanks, YES it is hard to be a student...quite hard...

Uncutetomboy: Yay! Wow this fic is in your top three? AND you love it with a passion? Wow you are like dedicated or something to have read this far...:D thanks for all ur reviews!

Luvable-Cute: Thanks for the not one, not two, not even three, four, or five, but SIX reviews! Yay my fraternal twin speaks to me:D Enjoy!

cherryxxblossom: Awwe you had to get a hep. b shot I'll bet it was scarry! I would have been crying...lolz. The last shot I had was when I was 10...:D

K thanx u guys, hey reveiw more if ya want! Okay, I got a LOT of testemonials of people comforting me, saying about how they failed history and stuff too, and their shot experiences! hehe, thanx, u guys make me feel better...okay well just so ya'll know, I'm probably gonna wrap this story up in a few chapters...I think I'll end it around 20 or so, then it's on to my new fic! Which I still need to START...ehehe. Yay I met my goal of 75 reviews! Now it's 100! Okay well enjoy and review!

ooooooooooooooo

"Sakura, you NEED to get this shot! It's your lifeline to getting better" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Yes sweetie, he's rather correct I'm afraid" Fujitaka replied.

"..." Sakura's face was frozen in terror, agony, and disbelief as the nurse walked in the small hospital room with a needle in hand.

"Okay young missy hold still, this won't hurt a bit" the old nurse LIED BLANTLY.

"..." Sakura's face remained frozen.

She shook her head and regained consciousness.

She saw the nurse with the needle, and screamed"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE"

Yah. It's sad.

And bad.

Therefore, we are not glad.

Okay I'll shaddup...

"Sakura! Take the shot for me, okay? Take it for everyone" Syaoran said all sexily and calm and worried for his lady love. (A/N: Yah...i've been drinking too much non-diet Squirt...ohhohohohoho!

He took Sakura's small, frail, whimpering hand and held it tight.

"Pffft...FINE" Sakura said.

"There Sakura! A shot, always a good decision" Fujitaka said, like on that one jack daniels commercial. Not really, but oh well. Let's pretend, mkay? Mkay!

"Hey, look over there, outside that window" Syaoran said quickly.

Sakura turned her head to the window, and as she did so, the nurse quickly jabbed the needle into Sakura's skin and inserted the medicine crap.

"Hoe? What am I supposed to see" Sakura asked.

"Ehh...oh yah, it's gone now" Syaoran...LIED to Sakura!

"Okay well I'm all done now" the nurse said, pointing to the now-empty needle.

"WHAT? You're done ALREADY" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and it wasn't so bad now was it" the nurse asked matter-of-factly.

"Well, I didn't feel it...so I guess it wasn't bad" Sakura exclaimed.

"Of course you didn't, that young man over their quickly thought up a diversion to distract you so you didn't notice the shot" the nurse said, pointing to Syaoran.

He gulped, as he saw the look of evil ANGER and hate take over Sakura's once frail and sick face...oh shit, was he ever in for it!

ooooooooooooooo

Pffft I dun feel like writing more...I'm gunna check it for spelling, upload it, and voila, i'm done! Hehe, later! luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	15. Syaoran's TLC and a lil more

Shattered Dreams 

By melaniemelemlgirl

Disclaimer: I do not owwwwwwwwwn, cept for yumi, my BIT Graduate (bitch in training). Yah, that's not kewel. CCS is clampychan's creation, go talk to them about buying CCS, not mou.

Author's note: Hmm, it's been awhile! Yah, I was gone on vacay...but now I'm back! And writing more chapters! Hmm...I wonder how long I'll let THIS fic drag on...there's probably a few more good chappies to come, seeing as I have NO idea as to where the story will lead...or conclude, for that matter. Anywho, thanks for the reviews! I've changed my goal to 100, please make a poor fanfic mistress' dreams come true, I have no money! That didn't make sense, but whatever. Enjoy?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Syaoran sighed in relief as he saw that Sakura had fallen asleep in the car, finally.

After she found out that Syaoran tricked her into getting that shot, well, she got quite vicious and went all Ninja Cherry on him.

And, after many blows to the head, Syaoran did look quite...lumpy, so Sakura was satisfied.

With that, she fell asleep in the required wheelchair ride out of the hospital, with Lumpy Li pushing her.

Of course, with the freezing ice treatement that the nurse gave Syaoran for free, he hardly could feel those huge, swolen welts that came from the small, frail hands of young Sakura Kinomoto.

Ah, the power of love.

And cheese.

Don't forget the power of cheese...

It was his love for Sakura that made Syaoran so happy to display the bumps on his head.

Well, that and the cheese.

Cheese can do that, ya know.

One can never underestimate the power of cheese...

Or Sakura's fist.

Yah, Sakura's fist.

For such a small, frail, sick girl, she could sure pack a punch.

Must have been the cheese...

At Sakura's house-

Syaoran had helped Fujitaka take Sakura upstairs to her bedroom and put the sleeping girl to bed.

Sakura looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, and not abusing her poor abused boytoy...

Syaoran sighed and looked at her one more time before he left her room.

God, was he ever in love with that girl...

Physical injuries and all.

But it was Sakura's spunk that made him like her even more.

What a girl...

Syaoran was just glad that Toya had moved out to his college dorm a few weeks ago in Tokyo, otherwise he would have creamed the poor Syaoran Li.

Toya wasn't able to visit Sakura in the hospital, as the excrutiating un-makeupable finals were taking place.

But he did send flowers and such, and sent his wishes.

Last I heard, Yukito and Toya were sharing a dorm...hmm...

And I don't think that studying is the only thing taking place in that dorm, either...

It seemed like nowadays, everyone was paired up with someone.

I mean, Sakura had him, Tomoyo and Eriol togeter, as well as Chiharu and Takeshi, Melin and Ryan, Rika and that teacher dude that she wanted to keep secret, not to mention the El-Slutto YUMI with one of her freakish sex gods, plus just about everyone else at Tomoeda Middle School.

But it didn't matter.

Syaoran was just happy having Sakura as his One and Only.

And he wanted it to stay that way.

As Syaoran walked back home, he thought deeply about his and Sakura's relationship.

And how he wanted to take their relationship...further.

Of course, he would wait until Sakura was ready, as he didn't want to hurt her...

And the fact that they were still 14.

Sakura would turn 15 in April, and Syaoran would in July.

He peered at the sky, and watched the snow fall.

It was now Febuary, and only 2 months left in the term before spring break.

He definetally wanted to spend it with Sakura, and celebrate her 15th birthday with her too.

But, he had absolutely no idea what to get her.

His thoughts were broken, when all of a sudden...

oooooooooooooooooo

Here's a lil cliffy for ya'll to enjoy! Hehe. Well, if you'd like, you can review, but if no one does, I think I'll live...later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	16. AN ACIDENT! Ohoho

Shattered Dreams 

By melaniemelmelgirl

Dislaimer: Carcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. Go buy their graphic novels and watch their TV shows. Yeesh.

Author's note: Well I'm back! Pfft being grounded sucks in so many ways...yeah, me and my rebeliousness...ehehe. Okay, not much to say...well, enjoy?

ooooooooooooooo

Syaoran's POV-

All of a sudden, a car whizzed by, and, what appeared to be Yumi standing up in the convertable straddeling yet-another boyfriend, yelled "FREAK!" at me as loud as she possibly could.

...Yeah, I don't know as to wether she was talking to me, or aiming that comment towards herself.

Oh well, no matter, no harm done, except for my physically scarred mind from the sight of Yumi in such a suggestive position with another male, but I'll be fine after I take a breather. That and 8 years of intensive therapy.

Shaking the thought from my head, I pulled out my house key as I approached my significantly large apartment building.

See, my family is staying in Hong Kong, while I'm here in Tomoeda with Meilin studing abroad for the remainder of our education.

When I was 10, my mom sent me here from Hong Kong to represent the Li clan in my education, and Meilin shortly followed me to be a femal represntative, as it is the 21st century, and women ARE equal to men, after all.

We thought that sexism was too old-fashioned.

The elders didn't like it at first, but we convinced them.

Well, that and Meilin threatening to jump off of the roof of our mansion if they didn't agree to let her come with, as she used to have a massive crush on me.

Yay.

Girl Power.

Anyhow, Meilin later realized that in Japan, it was wrong for relatives to see each other in a significant matter, she changed her mind and decided to stalk various other males who shall remain nameless as of right now.

It tends to get a little, well, MESSY when I reveal Meilin's deep, dark secrets...yah. That and the fact that she now has a boyfriend.

So, Meilin and I are basically room mates while we finish our education, living in one of Tomoeda's most lavish and expensive apartments.

It's a pretty sweet crib, if I do say so myself, as it was 2 stories, had an indoor pool, jacuzzi, sauna, ice rink, full-fleged kitchen and staff, butler, housekeepers, secretary, personal trainers, guest rooms, very cool dance disco, and a whole lot more.

My mom tends to spoil me quite a bit, insisting that I get only the best.

It's nice and dandy and all, but come on, an ICE RINK for crying out loud?

That's just a little bit over the top, if you ask me...

Oh well, I'm not complaining, and neither is Meilin.

We get a long pretty well, with the occasional argument or two, such as the laundry room and pineapple incidint...-shudders-. I do not wish to discuss THAT right here, right now...

As I walked into my house, my butler, Wei, hurried over quickley with a frantic expression plastered upon his face.

"Uh, Wei, did I miss something here?" I asked, questioning his look.

"Master Li, there has been a terrible accident!" Wei exclaimed, all frantically.

"Say WHAT!" I asked.

Great, another accident. I wonder who was hurt THIS time...

ooooooooooooooo

Yeesh what is happening to me? I used to be able to write such long chapters, and now it's all short and choppy. Well, okay, they weren't LONG LONG chapters, but longer than what I am now producing. Ohz well. Later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	17. Laundry Uh Oh

Shattered Dreams

By Melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Yadayadayada I don't own CCS so shaddup ahaha.

Author's note: Pffft I got banned from ff. net again. And my computer was broken, you do the math! I'm not exactly in a happy dappy writing mood, so don't blame me, blame my ADD ahaha. Enjoy…?

_"Uh, Wei, did I miss something here?" I asked, questioning his look._

_"Master Li, there has been a terrible accident!" Wei exclaimed, all frantically._

_"Say WHAT!" I asked._

_Great, another accident. I wonder who was hurt THIS time..._

Chapter 17: Laundry Uh-Oh

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Master Li, I am terribly sorry to tell you this, but….." Wei stattered.

"But what!" I asked in horrific suspense, wondering what this "horrific accident" could possibly be…hmm…

"Well, I accidentally put in one of Meilin's pink miniskirts in with all of your white clothing, so now all of your shirts for school are PINK!" he stated, upset.

"WHAT? THAT'S THE ACCIDENT? For a minute there, you had me a little worried", I admitted.

"So….you're not mad at me?" Wei asked.

"No, I'm plenty angry, but I'm kinda relieved. You made it sound as if someone DIED or something. Just put in some bleach with those shirts, and they'll be fine", I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I never thought of THAT!" The old man exclaimed.

I shook my head and walked out of the room.

Honestly, it was so hard to get good service these days…

oooooooooooooooooo

Okay wow this is probably my shortest chapter YET, but I just wanted to clear up the whole accident situation. Hopefully I'll get motivated to write some more, but I just wanted you all to know that I'm alive and well, and still writing fanfics. Oh, and special thanks to Luvable-Cutie for writing so many reviews to me, I've passed my 100 review mark thanks to you! Well, later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	18. Fast Food Decisions

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, ahahah!

Author's note: Yay I luve all of them reviews you people send, thank you! Hehe, I have prom later tonight at my high school, I can't wait! I've got a purple shimmery floor length dress, and I hope to have fun with my friends! Well, let's get this chapter a-started, I'm kinda bored here….ahaha.

ooooooooooooo

Sakura inhaled a deep breath of that fresh late winter air.

Oh, she was feeling ten times better since she got sick, all thanks to Syaoran's love and care!

That and the medicine the doctor prescribed.

She just felt bad for giving Syaoran such a hard time with the whole shot incident, but still, she HATED getting shots…-shudders-.

Currently, she was on her way to DAIRY QUEEN, seeing as she and her friends were permanently banned from McDonalds from now until the end of time, so they needed a new location to hang out at. Dairy Queen just happened to have very yummy chocolate dipped cones (A/N: My favorite ahaha n.n), and they were the new preferred ice cream of the bunch.

Sakura checked her pocket, making sure her wallet hadn't fallen out. Nope, it was still intact on her pocket's chain!

Sakura sighed and looked up at the sky, rollerblading carefree. She was so happy that school was going to have a late start today, that way she and her friends could spend their morning happily at Dairy Queen. She also needed to make an errand at the local drugstore, picking up some more facial cleanser and a new notebook for History class.

"Beep beep beep beep" her cute pink cell phone rang.

Sakura quickly rushed to take it out of her purse, and then answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Sakura, it's Tomoyo".

"Hey Tomoyo, are we still meeting at Dairy Queen?"

"Nope-change of plans! Dairy Queen doesn't really have much breakfast food, so we decided to go to Lotteria (hamburger fast-food chain in Japan) instead! Is that okay with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine, Lotteria has good food too!" Sakura replied.

"Great, we'll meet ya there in 10, mkay?"

"Alright. Later!"

Sakura hung up her phone and put it back into her cute hello kitty hand bag, and rollerbladed into the direction of Tomoeda's Lotteria restaurant. She got there in about five minutes.

When she arrived, she took her shoes out of her backpack and put them on, then carried her rollerblades inside with her, because they wouldn't fit in her small messenger bag.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she said to her friends as she walked inside the Lotteria.

"Not much!" Chiharu replied.

"Is Takeshi still in the hospital?" she asked.

"Yeah, but they let him out on Wednesday!" she said, happily.

"That's good. Hey, where's Syaoran?" she asked, noticing him missing.

"Oh, he's just in the restroom", Rika said.

"He was complaining about some sort of irritation", Naoko said, turning slightly green.

"Ewwwwww….." Sakura said, looking disgusted.

"Hey guys, that pebble in my shoe came out!" Syaoran said.

"What, so THAT was the irritation?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, what else WOULD it be?" he asked accusingly.

Sakura closed her backpack, and faced Syaoran smiling.

She opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly she burst into a fit of laugher…….

oooooooooooooooooo

Ahaha a cliffy. Hmmm, I wonder what I'll write that was so funny….anything is possible when ol' melaniemelmelgirl is at the keyboard, ahaha. Well, review if ya wish. I'm off to get ready for PROM yay! Later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	19. Tickle Me Pink

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: I dun own CCS, get off of my back! Talk to clamp if you're interested, sheesh…..-rolls eyes-

Author's note: Well I'm going to be rather busy for the next two weeks I'm afraid, I'm involved in a play for drama (The Mouse That Roared), and there is rehearsal every night. And I'm also in an after-school study session, so I'm quite busy. Prom was fun, my feet are killing me though….well I don't have much time to write as I am going to my aunt's house for dinner soon and to walmart to get some pictures developed, but I thought that I'd write a short chapter. Enjoy, and thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!

ooooooooooooooooooo

_**Sakura closed her backpack, and faced Syaoran smiling.**_

_**She opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly she burst into a fit of laugher…….**_

Chapter 19- Tickle Me Pink

Syaoran blushed a deep red and asked stiffly, "What".

Sakura collapsed on the floor and rolled around laughing.

All of a sudden everyone else started laughing and rolling on the floor along with Sakura.

As you can probably imagine, Syaoran was getting pretty ticked off by now, so she practically shouted "WHAT?"

"Hehehe….hehee..-ahem-..he…your shirt…it's.ahem..hehe..PINK! AHAHAH!" Sakura shouted as she shrieked with laughter.

"Well excuse me!" Syaoran shouted. "Wei accidently put in meilin's new hot pink miniskirt in with my school uniforms so now they are all pink and the bleach was expired so it didn't work and all the stores in town and some how run out of bleach entirerly! Apparently there is a freaking bleach shortage going on in the state of japan currently! I can't help it!" he said, in a very aggrivated manor.

"There's probably a shortage of it cuz it's all going into Yumi's hair" Tomoyo whispered to sakura.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Honestly, how much bleach can a girl physically put into her hair? Yeesh….."she said.

" I dunno…." everyone said, pondering to themselves….

"Hey I freaking heard that bitch!" a voice called from a booth not too far away from Sakura's.

Sure enough, it was Yumi, making out half naked with yet again a new boyfriend…..-cough SLUT cough-…ahem….

"Well I never!" Yumi shouted. "Come on Kyo, let's go back to your house and have some fun".

Kyo nodded his head dumbly and followed Yumi.

Well, ain't that something….

oooooooooooo

Pfft I dunno what to write...later? Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	20. An Unexpected Turn Of Luck

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. But I own this story, and that'll have to do. Ahaha.

Author's note: YES! I FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHAT TO WRITE! -cries tears of joy- Okay now I can FINALLY UPDATE AND FINISH THIS CRAPTACULAR STORY, OH GOLLY GEE! Dude….I SO want to write a fic that involves Sakura as a singer…..hmm maybe a Japan Idol competition? Hey who knows….okay well thanks for the reviews, now ON WITH THE STORY! YEAH!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 20 (OH YEAH WOHOO!)-

Sakura sighed and put her roller blades and her backpack into her locker. She was completely exhausted from all that was going on lately. There was only 2 weeks until the play opened, but only one week until her 15th birthday. (Okay, I know Japanese school starts in april, but screw that, I'm making it like american school, it starts in late summer to early fall, like September.)

To be 15……Sakura didn't know what to think of it. 15, an age that is not 16, but not 14. Just in between. However, Sakura really liked being 14. I mean, what if being 15 was bad or boring? Who knows WHAT could happen when one is 15……..(Hey, I'm 15, it ain't so bad! Sure, I'll be 16 in less than a month, but COME ON! 15 is pretty dang cool, I must say. Ehehe.)

She brushed that thought aside as she saw Syaoran approach. Her one and only, her true love…………………yeah.

"Hey Sakura", he said. Sakura went weak in the knees. Whenever she was around him, she was at his mercy-I guess one could call it love. Durrr, what else could such a feeling be? Such a feeling of caring, of joy and happiness? (Pfft like I'd know….heh, no boyfriend here….:P) Yeah, I guess that'd be luve……….K then.

"Hello Syaoran. What's up?" She asked coolly. No point in making a fool of herself now, was there? Nope there sure ain't! Soooo, it was in Sakura's best interest to act "cool". Well, at least in HER terms….

"Not much. Hey, wanna take a walk at lunch? I wanna talk to you about something".

"Sure, just let me get my jacket."

It may have been spring, but that didn't make it any warmer out. It was still in the 40's (degrees Fahrenheit, I don't know Celsius. Cuz I'm cool…yeah.)

Sakura grabbed her jacket, putting it on, and Syaoran then took her hand in his. They walked down the hall together, hand in hand, to the front doors of the school.

"Hey, Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"Guess what I found out! You'll never believe it!" Tomoyo said frantically, almost shouting. Her face was red and was very jittery, appearing to be rather…ahem…TROUBLED…with something…..hm…

"What? Sakura asked, questioning Tomoyo.

"You'll NEVER guess!"

"What!"

"Guess!"

"Uh, WHAT?"

"Just GUESS!"

"JUST FREAKING TELL ME WHAT IT IS ALREADY! Jeez…" Sakura said, loosing patience VERY quickly, might I add.

"You know that time we were acting….ah….phantasmagorical?"

"Huh? WTF…" Sakura asked.

"Um…DRUNK-LIKE…celebrating us getting casted in the play?"

Sakura groaned. She remember that party, all too well, yes, all too well…

"Yeah, don't remind me…."

"Well, guess what?" Tomoyo asked.

"That's what." Sakura said, sarcastically.

"We really WERE drunk!" she said.

Sakura's eyes opened in surprise.

She didn't see THAT one coming…(ahaha, but I did…OHOHOH! Durrrr, cuz I'm the author, yes I am! A hyper one too…yeah, I've got issues. Hehe..)

"WHAT?" she asked, in shock and amazement.

"Yeah, and guess who spiked our Mountain Dew?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know….WHO!" Sakura asked, very unsure as to whom it may be.

"Yumi Rezonuki. And I bet I know why." Tomoyo stated.

"That….that…that….that….little…..SKANK!" Sakura exclaimed. "She should NOT be allowed to walk into Tomoeda Middle School EVER AGAIN! SHE SHOULD BE LOCKED UP! But uh…..WHY did she spike our Mountain Dew….and WHAT did she put in it? It tasted normal to me….." Sakura asked, wondering.

"Apparently, she was rather jealous of the fact that YOU got the lead role, and she didn't. And that fact she can't sing for crap. So, she bribed that cashier at McDonalds to put unflavored vodka into our pitchers of Mountain Dew. I found out cuz he blabbed about it to his ex girlfriend, whom I know very well. When they broke up, she told me because she felt bad about not telling us."

"….Wow. LET'S GET THAT SLUT AND TEACH HER A LESSON! YUMI SHALL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Sakura, chill!" Syaoran said. "You don't know what will happen if you try to attack that slut!"

"Oh….good point!" Sakura said.

"In any case, the revenge has already taken place", Tomoyo said, with an evil grin on her face.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I told the principal about it, and he knows me VERY well and trusts me, plus the fact my mom pays twice the rate of the normal tuition so I can "get my way", so he did something that I do like", she said, grinning even more evilly.

'Ugh…Eriol is rubbing off on Tomoyo like crazy', Sakura and Syaoran both thought.

"What did he do?" Syaoran asked.

"Wellllll, he expelled Yumi for the rest of the school year! She has to take SUMMER SCHOOL! Oh well, the only reason she's passing anyway was because she goes out with her teachers. Now we won't have to see her sorry bleached-blonde skanky ass self in here anymore! True, we graduate in a few months, but at least we have a little time with out her!" Tomoyo announced, very happily.

Sakura and Syaoran both looked at each other in disbelief first, then at Tomoyo, and then broke into huge, wide Cheshire cat grins, and got into a big group hug whilst jumping in the air, screaming for joy.

"Oh yes! YESYESYES THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE FOR ME! A DREAM COME TRUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura announced.

"Oh yeah! We're going out to eat for lunch to celebrate, my treat!" Syaoran announced.

They both cheered, and headed out the door. Outside, they saw Yumi getting into a skanky boyfriend's car with all of her belongings from school in her hands. When she saw the three, she scowled and gave one of her evil death glares at them. They didn't care though, but sniggered heavily at her sad, pathetic attempt to look "cool". Sakura did notice that she had a new boyfriend, yet again. Oh well, guess it's just her flavor of the week…..

It was going to be an interesting evening in so many ways, Sakura could feel it, and all because………………..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Whooot Wooot I updated! YEAH! I realllllllly hope to get back on track with updates, but alas, from June 18th to July 2nd, I will be going to Germany as an exchange student….yeah….so sorry. Also, my birthday is June 12th, and I'm taking my driver's test June 15th…yeah, I can't wait! And I was in a school play called "A Mouse That Roared", I was the page and it opened 2 weeks ago….yeah, I had tryouts for another play called Alky on Friday, I'll know on Monday if I got a role or not…………………..okay I'm over, I'm tired and wanna go to sleep. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl. P.S: I hope it was long enough for you all. Yeah, byebye.


	21. A Lunch Out

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Get off of my back…………………………….do you really think if I owned Cardcaptor Sakura, I would REALLY be sitting here writing fanfiction for free? Nooooooooooo……………………durr, it belongs to CLAMP. End of story. Yeah…that too.

Author's note: Yesssssssssssss I feel like writing again! I'm so proud of myself –cries-. So far, I haven't received any negative feedback about Yumi being expelled, so I'm realllllllllllllllllly happy………..and the fact that I got 5 reviews since last night:D –hugs everyone who reviews- A year ago, I never would have thought that people would read my fanfics. Now, it's like, yayyyyyyyyyyy I luve this writing thing. Hehe, I decided to write review replies once again:

Pinaygrrl- Thanks for your review!

Neko-Yuff 16- I luve you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! I hope you get well soon……..AND UPDATE YOUR FICS! They have good potential………………………………….:D you're sooo kewel!

Luvable-Cutie: I miss ya tash………I finally have msn messenger on my computer again, why don't you ever come on? -cries- oh well…….:(

Lil wolf lover- Ooooh you you're going to be 14, eh? Happy birthday! 14 is pretty cool I tell ya, pretty cool! One of the best years of my life, actually. Thanks for your review and your birthday wish:D

Sieg1308- Thanks! I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job! I'm updating, see?

Cherryxxblossom: Yeah the whole Farenheit/Celcuis thing has me confused too……Um, nope I have to pay for the trip to germany myself, no scholarship is involved. The school and the foreign exchange program pays for the costs of living in germany, but I gotta pay for the airline ticket and my food and stuff myself. It's not like I'm actually getting graded or have to do work at the school in germany, it's like a trip to get to see what the school there is like. And I get to tour germany as well with my group, so It'll be fun! Yes I'll write about it after I get back. Hopefully I'll be done with this fic by then……..hehe. My goal for this fic is 150 reviews, hm…care to make it possible:D

Welllllllllllllllllllll that's all for now, enjoyyyyy!

Chapter 21- A Lunch Out

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**It was going to be an interesting evening in so many ways, Sakura could feel it, and all because………………..**_

Because Sakura started her job at the Tomoeda movie theatre tonight!

She started her first shift at 3:00 p.m., so right after school ended at 2:30, she had to hurry up and roller blade over towards her new workplace!

Since it was her fist day, she only worked until 6:00, and it was really just a basic introduction on how to work the popcorn and soda machines, cash register etc.

Sakura could not wait, she could really use some extra moolah, as she was rather…BROKE right now. Pfft, who know that those stupid new wheels for her roller blades would be so COSTLY? Oh well….

Sakura put her arm around Syaoran and announced. "This is going to be one of the best days I've had lately! YUMI was expelled, I get a free lunch with my bestest best friend and super cool boyfriend, and on top of that, I start work at the theatre tonight:

"Wow, that's right, are you nervous?" Syaoran asked.

"Kinda, but I'm realllllly looking forward to the money! And Chiharu works there too, so it should be really interesting!" She replied.

"Huh? Isn't Chiharu still 13?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, but they really need workers, so they hired Chiharu. But her birthday is next month anyway, so it really doesn't matter." Sakura told the two.

"Wow. How long has she worked there?" Syaoran asked.

"Just a month. But she knows a lot already, so she's going to help me figure out the register and popcorn machines and stuff."

"What kind of work will you be doing there?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, they'll probably start me out easy, like have me collect tickets or clean the restrooms and theatres, but eventually I'll do things like work the cotton candy, popcorn, soda, and nacho machines, plus use the register to sell stuff, maybe work in the box office, or put movie rentals back on the shelf." She exclaimed, getting pretty excited about work.

"Wow, I'm really glad that you get to try such an experience!" Syaoran said.

"Me too! It'll really give me an inside look of the working world, AND I'll save up some moolah for the summer. I plan to do a lot of fun stuff with my money!" She said, smiling very evily. "But hey, where are we going for lunch?" She asked, in wonder.

"How about to the food court at the mall? They've got a lot of variety there, and it's pretty cheap too", Tomoyo suggested.

"Good idea! Let's go there then!" Syaoran and Sakura agreed in unison, of course.

The mall, being the mall that it is, was packed, full of people who were ditching class to play at the arcade or see a movie (at the theatre where Sakura will work!), or just to have lunch with a loved one.

"Hmm, what do you guys want? I only have a $5 dollar budget for each person, because I went out for breakfast with you guys…" Syaoran stated.

"Hmm…I want some food from Hardee's" Tomoyo said.

"I'd like to get some moo goo gai pan from the Chinese place over there" Sakura said.

"And I wanna get a soft pretzel and juice from Aunt Annie's over there" Syaoran said. "Here, just take this money and get what you want. Let's meet back at this table here when you've got what you want."

Tomoyo grabbed her money from Syaoran and thanked him graciously with a smile.

However, Sakura gave him a quick peck on the lips and a hug, and simply said "Thanks".

Syaoran smiled a goofy grin on his face, watching his love watch off, until he snapped out of it and walked over to the long line at Aunt Annie's.

(he, I love their almond pretzels……..SO GOOD O.O I love 'em..!)

After they all got their desired food, they sat down at a booth and chatted about the upcoming play.

"So, are you REALLY making all of the costumes for the play?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo nodded.

"EVERY ONE OF THEM? ALL 43?" He asked, amazed.

"Yup! So far I have 21 of them complete! Still got a lot more to do….but on a good day, I average 3 costumes".

"How the heck can you make three costumes a day?" he asked, stunned.

"I have my ways Syaoran, I have my ways" she stated, rather EVILLY.

Sakura and Syaoran both sweatdropped.

Yeah, they should be used to it by now, I mean, Tomoyo and Eriol have been dating for a year now, but they still got creeped out whenever Tomoyo gave one of Eriol's signature evil looks/ways of talking. I mean, wouldn't YOU? Yeesh, I get creeped out by writing this damn fic…..yeah…back to the story? Uhhuh.

(FREAKING YEAH! This is like my longest chapter yet….like 1175 words, according to Microsoft Word! Ohoh yeah)

"CRAP! School starts in like, 2 MINNUTES!" Sakura said by breaking the moment, looking at the clock on the wall of the mall (hehe it rhymes).

"EEEK! We've got that Writing test too today! We can't miss it, it's worth 10 of our 3rd quarter grade!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" the three exclaimed in unison.

They ran as fast as there little 8th grade legs could carry them.

Ironically enough, they did make it on time.

Turns out, Sakura read the clock wrong, and they made it back 15 MINNUTES EARLY.

Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at Sakura out of breath, but not any less menacingly.

"SAKURA. RUN FOR YOU LIFE!" Tomoyo shouted.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed and ran across the school parking lot as Syaoran and Tomoyo chased after her, shaking their fists angrily.

Sakura was right……it WAS an eventful afternoon. And guess what? It was only going to get more evenfuler yet……yeah.

Coming up next chapter- Sakura's first shift at work! Stay tuned for the next eventful, exciting chapter of Shattered Dreams, coming soon on a computer screen near YOU! Made possible in part by reviews from readers like YOU! Thanks guys!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ehehe, rock on ya peeps! Later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	22. Melie's Sideshow

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Go talk to CLAMP, they own EVERYTHING about Cardcaptor Sakura….not me….-bursts into tears-

Author's note: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH My freaking braces hurt….I got them tightened… not nice BUT I did get to pick out silver and black bands, ehehe. Yeesh, I should be used to them by now, I've had 'em two years, but I suppose not. Woot woot, this fic is coming along well. I kinda want to hold onto it, BUT I gotta end it soon. It's getting long, too long for meeeeeee to keep up with…yeah. Some review replies:

Sieg1308- Hehe, I'm glad you noticed I updated. Actually, you were the first person to review this chapter. Props to you! Thanks for being such a good reader/reviewer person!

Pinalgrrl- Oooh, I'm glad that you think it's funny. Enjoy the chapter!

Neko-Yuff 16- I'm sooooo glad that you're feeling better-we don't want a sick Mandie on our hands! Yes yes yes, I'll DEFINETALLY be your beta reader-just send the chapters my way:D

Gosh I'm just motivated to write and write lately-hmm, must be the nice weather:D Well enjoyyyyyyyyyy! Hope you all can keep up with my rate of writing, ehehe. I'm posting some new one-shots soon, a Tetris one and an Inuyasha one, keep your eyes open!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This chapter doesn't have anything to do with the story-however, it used to be under the name "CCS Extras" and "Kerochan's Variety Special" which ff. net decided to delete and freeze my account for. A lot. I dunno what's wrong with them, but I still like them and want them up…..yeah, I'll have the real chapter 22 up soon. Enjoy?

Kero-Chan's Variety Special

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS...-- don't make me any more sad...

Author's note: Well, some of you may remember the short story collection I had, called "CCS Extras". Yah, fanfiction .net deleted it and froze my account for a week TWICE, in a row too! So, I decided to combine all those little chappie thingies all under a oneshot with a different title...and add some more stuff. Enjoy all, these are little commercials that are cute (I think? Or hope, I should say...).

oooooooooo

Camera shows a cute little shop, and zooms in on it.

Inspirational, serenic music plays in the background.

The sing on the shop reads "Tomoyo Daidouji Fashions".

Suddenly, a voice speaks...

Tomoyo: Are you looking for new, creative and sensational fashions at a low price? Can't afford high-class designers but want good fashion sense? Then you've come to the right place!

Screen shows racks of clothing and plastic dummies wearing cute, trendy fashions with pizzazz to them.

Tomoyo: All of the clothing at "Tomoyo Daidouji Fashions" is highly fashionable, and at a great price too! Compare to other companies!

Tomoyo holds up a pair of plain flare jeans.

Tomoyo: At retail shops, these jeans go for $40. Now, at "Tomoyo Daidouji Fashions", you can get a similar pair, jazzed up by me, for only $28 dollars! What a deal!

She smiles and points to all the clothing the store offers.

Tomoyo: The store is located right in the heart of lovely Tomoeda, Japan, one of the more beautiful yet peaceful small towns out there.

Screen shows map with location of "Tomoyo Daidouji Fashions" pinpointed.

Tomoyo: And don't forget, the Official Winter Fashion Show is next Saturday! Tickets are only $5, and you get a coupon, good for 30 off a purchase total! Come see what's hip and trendy for winter! Featuring our very own Sakura Kinomoto!

Sakura: (Sweatdroping) Wait, I don't remember volunteering to be your model...

Tomoyo: Sometimes we aren't always told things in life, they are thrust upon us. Come to "Tomoyo Daidouji Fashions' Official Fashion Show", coming to a computer screen near YOU.

Music and picture fades out, ending commercial.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The New And Improved Oni-Chan Off

Sakura (dressed as a ten year old): Do you have an over-demanding, horrible older brother? Do your siblings tease and taunt you? Are they WAY too over-protective? Fear no more! THE new AND improved Oni-Chan Off repellent is now available! Here's a demonstration:

Touya: Sakura, GET OFF THE PHONE.

Sakura: No, I'm discussing homework with Tomoyo.

Touya: unplugs phone

Sakura: NO! sprays Oni-Chan Off

Touya: NOOO! melts on the floor

Sakura: The Oni-Chan Off has a clinically proven formula that allows annoying older brothers to melt onto the floor and stay that way for approximately one hour. It is safe, natural, and unfortunately, organic. Buy it now at a store near you!

oooooooooooooooo

Camera zooms in on Sakura, showing her jumping up in the air with pompoms and her cheerleading uniform, and is smiling.

Suddenly, she falls on her knee, cutting it.

It bleeds slightly.

Sakura starts to cry lightly, putting on a sad, pained expression on her face.

All you can hear is background music.

Suddenly, her knight in shinning armor shows up! (Syaoran in a knight's costume)

He kneels down to her, takes his helmet of, and asks her if she felt any pain in her knee.

She nods, still crying.

He pulls out a "Super Magic Clow Bandage" out of his helmet, and opens it.

Syaoran: Hold still for a moment, this will make it all better.

Sakura nods again.

Carefully, he puts the bandage on her injured knee.

Suddenly, her face lights up, and she grins.

Sakura: Wow, I feel muuuuuch better now! Thank you, dear knight!

Syaoran: Any time, any time.

He puts his helmet back on, and gets on his horse.

He then gallops away, Sakura thanks him, and waves.

A voice in the background suddenly speaks.

Unidentified Voice: Now available, "Super Magic Clow Bandages"! They work instantly to remove pain, and help you get back on your feet! Available now at a computer screen near YOU.

Commercial fades out.

The end.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mkayz I was bored, but now it's back to homework. Oooh fun. Not, but hey, it's gotta be done. So yah. I've got a new goal for this story, it's 150 reviews! Care to make it possible, hm? Lol. Well, I have to go clean and get ready cuz I'm having my birthday party tomorrow, fun fun. Latez! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	23. Sakura And The Tweezer Incident

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura isn't mine, dontcha know?

Author's note: After getting some lovely, sweet reviews from my wonderful reviewers, I've decided to write some more. I'm not exactly sure as to what I'll write right now, but I'll think of something. I do appreciate the reviews you send in, so here are some replies to them:

Cherryxxblossom: Lol, poor Sakura indeed. She's as scatterbrained as I am…hehe. Enjoy the chapter!

lil wolf lover: Thanks for the not one, but TWO reviews! Two reviews is double the fun! LUCKY, you get anime for your b-day….pfft, my parents think it's "uneducational", so unfortunately I'm stuck buying my own….which is very seldom, cause I don't got a job! Luv ya too, and keep readin'!

I think I'm going to give this one 30 chapters-then end it. I realllllllly want to start on my next story soon, though I think I'll wait until I get back from Germany to start it. I'll be gone from June 18th to July 2nd, and I hope to end this by my birthday, on June 12th.

I'm taking my driver's test AGAIN on the 15th of June (seeing as I ALREADY managed to fail it once…pffft.) But I do plan to take a notebook with me, and on long plane/car rides I tend to do a lot of writing. It's almost a 9 hour plane ride to Frankfurt from Chicago, and almost 10 on the way back, so I'll probably start a good deal of the new fic there.

Also, I REALLY need to update and finish "Walking Down The Aisle". I don't really think I'll finish "Sakura's Diary Of Hope", it wasn't popular and I don't have any ideas for it.

For me, on June 6-8 I'll have finals at my school, so don't expect updates then….actually, I don't really have a lot of time to write lately, I mostly write in study hall in my journal. I think I have like 8 one shots that I gotta edit and post . So yeah….and I GOTTA do good on finals or I have to drop drama club and then I'll be sad…..so I'm doing some studying for that. Okay, moving on :P.

Sorry this is such a long author's note, I just wanted to clear a few (or a LOT, actually) of things up, just so you know in advance. Well, I'm off to write the chapter, so enjoy! If you'd like, a review would be nice as an early birthday present….:D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 23- A Writing Test

"Owwww!" Sakura cried in pain as she was treated for bumps, bruises, and a significantly large cut on her arm in the nurse's office.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura, I didn't think I tackled you so hard!" Syaoran said, feeling ashamed and sorry for what he had done.

True, Sakura HAD read the time wrong at the mall, and caused them to run back to school, quick like a bunny, making them loose their breath, but Syaoran really didn't mean to tackle her. Really, he was running too fast and suddenly lost control, so he sort of….fell…on Sakura. And, in the process, tackled her to the ground, bent his ankle wrong, and twisted it. Niiiice….

"It's okay, don't fret it, you didn't mean to…ahem…JUMP on me the way you did, I'm sure", Sakura said.

"Um yeah….SURE he didn't" Tomoyo added.

"Really! I mean it Sakura! Would I lie to you?" he asked her.

"Hmmmm…………………………….." she said, pondering that thought.

"Greaaaaat…now she's mad at me…….." he said to himself.

"Well I dunno, I mean, you DID lie to me at the hospital, so I could get that …..-shudder-….SHOT! THAT you did lie to me too…." She said, crossing her arms and giving him THE eye (you know, the O.- eye? Yeah…)

"…………THAT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, AND YOU KNOW IT!" he said defensively, shaking his fist in the air angrily.

"For my own good, eh? HAVING A FREAKING NEEDLE OF AGOIGNIZED PAIN, TORTURE, AND SORROW STABBED INTO MY SKIN WAS FOR MY OWN GOOD? TELL ME MISTER, HOW CAN THAT BE FOR MY OWN GOOD?" she..aham…asked him.

"Well…er….HEY IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME YOU'D STILL BE IN THAT HOSPITAL SICK LIKE A BUG!" he said, rather loudly.

"WELL…er….YEAH I DON'T LIKE YOU CUZ YOU HAVE WEIRD EARS! AND YOU HAVE A PINK UNIFORM!" she said.

"WTF…..HEY THAT WASN'T MY FAULT! WEI HAD NO BLEACH, REMEMBER!" he replied, trying to sound smart. But alas, he failed.

"DURRR IT'S CALLED GOING TO THE STORE AND BUYING A SHIRT THAT'S WHITE, NOT PINK YA DUMB MUSHROOM PIE WITH PEPERMINT SAUCE!" she said.

"………" he …..said? "Fine I give up….yeesh…" he said, putting his hands up in defeat, as usual.

"Yay!" Sakura said, jumping up and down whilst looking like a young child who was promised a lollipop for being a good girl.

"Guys, if you could stop SHOUTING now that would be great. There ARE other classes going on in this school!" the nurse said not-so-nicely, partially because she was trying ever-so-hard to fill out a sick person report on Sakura, and at the same time trying to think.

"Eh…sorry…." The two said, blushing and looking down at their feet.

"Now let me see….oh my, you have a rather deep cut young lady. And it appears that you have gravel stuck in your arm as well. I'm afraid it will be rather painful extracting the pebbles you have lodged in there." She said grimly.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran. He gulped, sweating in fear. If looks could kill, Syaoran would have been looooong dead, his funeral last week. Heck, the flowers on his grave would be wilted, and moss would be growing over the tombstone, making it hard to read. Sakura was a rather…FRISKY girl, yet violent at the same time.

"Oh man, am I in for it now" he said, trying hard yet failing to swallow the lump of fear that was in his throat and expanding more and more by the second.

"However, since we just got in a shipment of laughing gas, you also have the option to be…ah…'zonked out' while I perform the pebble-removing procedure. Do you care to try this option, or would you prefer not to?" the nurse asked.

"LAUGHING GAS, NO QUESTIONS ASKED!" Sakura said, glad that she wouldn't have to be in pain.

If there was anything she hated as much or even more than needles AND pain, it was tweezers. In fact, Sakura shuddered, just thinking about them. If you thought about it carefully, tweezers could actually be life-ruiners in disguise, I mean, think about all the people that you hear about dying all due to tweezers! And here in the wacky town of Tomoeda, Japan, that was a lot of people! She sighed in relief, just happy that she would be spared the pain of a painful 'surgery".

"Bring on the laughing gas, bring it on" She said, confidently, with a huge grin on her face that she no longer concealed.

"Alright then, this won't take very long that way", the nurse commented, and placed a mask over Sakura's face. It had a tube connected to it, which led to a special tank filled with laughing gas.

"When I turn it on, just take a deep breath, and the laughing gas will do the rest" she said, and Sakura nodded. (Well, at least she tried to nod, I mean, she had a freaking laughing gas mask on for crying out loud).

She sat back in her chair, prepared to take in a deep breath of laughing gas.

The nurse, finding that Sakura looked ready for the procedure, said "Alright, I'm going to turn it on now", and turned the knob of the laughing gas around clockwise until it could turn no more. After doing so, she pushed a small black button, and a green light turned on. Not even a second later, the gas spurted out of the tank, up the cord, and into Sakura's mask. Sakura took a deep breath, like the nurse instructed, and WHAM, she was out.

After another few seconds, the nurse pushed the black button again, and the gas stopped releasing form the tank. A small red light went on, indicating that it was off. The nurse turned the know counterclockwise, and then took the mask of Sakura's face. She put it back where it belonged, and then announced,

"I will now begin the procedure".

Tomoyo and Syaoran nodded their heads, awaiting the nurse's next step.

"She's not allergic to latex, is she?" the nurse inquired.

Syaoran shook his head no.

Taking in that piece of information, the nurse took put on a pair of latex gloves, then picked up the tweezers that had been sterilized off of a paper towel on an awaiting tray sitting on the side table, and turned Sakura's arm over.

She removed the temporary bandage that had been place upon it, and squinted. Taking the tweezers into Sakura's arm, she quickly removed the small, tiny pieces of gravel that had been lodged in her arm. Placing the small pebbles onto a little dish, she then put a tissue over Sakura's arm after squirting some antiseptic into the cut, so that when the bleeding stopped, she would not get an infection.

After the nurse soaked up the stray antiseptic and wiped away the blood, she placed a bandage on Sakura's arm and pressed down so that it would stick.

She threw the wrappings, tissue, gloves, paper towel, and gravel away, then announced to Tomoyo, Syaoran, and the now-unconscious Sakura, "The procedure is now complete".

"Okay, so will she be alright now?" Syaoran inquired, worriedly.

"Yes, oh yes, she should just get some rest later, and the bruises will heal. Tell her to change her bandage twice a day with an antiseptic of some sort, so that she will not get an infection, and that the cut will heal quicker." The nurse replied.

The two fully-conscious teenagers nodded, taking the information in.

They would definitely tell Sakura this information when she became fully conscious.

"Alright then, she should be coming to any moment. Perfect timing, seeing as the bell for your next class is about to ring", the nurse announced.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, we still have that writing test today next hour!" Syaoran announced.

"That's right! I forgot too, wow, Sakura had better wake up quickly if we are to make class on time!" Tomoyo replied.

"Don't worry about it, if she doesn't wake up until after the late bell rings, I'll write you all a pass. You do have the same class, correct?"

"Yeah, we have Writing 6th period" Syaoran said.

"Alright then, I'll write you a pass out now, just in case" the kind nurse said.

_Then, all of a sudden…._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

IMPORTANT NOTICE-

My internet will be down until next Sunday at the earliest cuz we need to get a new roof put on, and all the satellite dishes need to come down and that includes our satellite internet dish….but I will write lot, and upload the chapters after my internet is back, just so ya all know. Okay.

Cliffy time, ohoho. Actually, I DO know what I'm writing next chapter. I'll write it as soon as I have a spare moment, for now, it's back to cleaning, fun fun. Later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl.


	24. Writing Exam

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, just Yumi. And her many boyfriends.

Author's note: I'm sorry, I didn't realize how long it's been since I last updated! But really, I only got my internet back a week ago, and in this full week with it, I've only been studying for finals, really. I haven't had much time for fun….but, on the positive side, school is out for me tomorrow, so I HAVE ALL SUMMER TO WRITE! Cept when I'm in germany, of course (june 18 to july 2). And I just found out today that I got the highest score in my class on the German final….O.O I didn't even study much….I probably failed most of my other finals, though. I had Pottery & Sculpture, German II, Integrated Math II, World History, Phy. Ed. 10, and tomorrow, Biology and Website Design & Development. So yeaaaaah….bleh. Well, here's some review replies:

**Cherryxxblossom**: Hm, I don't know why it's called laughing gas….there isn't much laughing involved, is there? O.o One of those mysteries in life, I suppose…thanks for reading my story, and look! I'm updating:D

**Neko-Yuff 16**: Hello my luve! I am so happy that you always review my stories happily, and I of course will do the same for you:D Hope you have a good summer and that we talk soon, kay:D

**Pinaygrrl**: Thanks for the review! But…"oh..continue!" doesn't really tell me much…..it doesn't say if you enjoy the story or not.

**LexyV105**: Intensifying, eh? O.O Hehe…that's the first time I ever heard someone call one of my fics "intensifying"…lol. Thanks!

**SmrtDancrGrl**:Hee, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much!

Well that's all for now, I do appreciate your reviews! My goal is 150 for this fic, and my birthday IS in five days (June 12, MY SUPER SWEET SIXTEEN, hehe!), -hint hint, wink wink, nudge nugde- birthday present, anyone? (aka, review?) AND my first fanfics ever, "What's Different On The Other Side", is just one short review short of 200 reviews! Enjoy this chapter, LIVE from melaniemelmelgirl (well, ALMOST live….:P)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_The two fully-conscious teenagers nodded, taking the information in._

_They would definitely tell Sakura this information when she became fully conscious._

"_Alright then, she should be coming to any moment. Perfect timing, seeing as the bell for your next class is about to ring", the nurse announced._

"_Oh yeah, I forgot, we still have that writing test today next hour!" Syaoran announced._

"_That's right! I forgot too, wow, Sakura had better wake up quickly if we are to make class on time!" Tomoyo replied._

"_Don't worry about it, if she doesn't wake up until after the late bell rings, I'll write you all a pass. You do have the same class, correct?"_

"_Yeah, we have Writing 6th period" Syaoran said._

"_Alright then, I'll write you a pass out now, just in case" the kind nurse said._

_Then, all of a sudden…. _

Sakura woke up.

Her two friends fell to the ground, sweatdropping.

They hadn't seen THAT one coming….and I betcha no one else had, either!

"Wow, I didn't feel a thing! Hey guys, let's go to class early, mkay?" Sakura said.

"Yeah…sure…let's go?" the two replied.

The nurse just smiled and shook her head as the three teenagers made their way to Writing class.

What a day…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

One Week Later

Sakura was very stressed out, due to her birthday being the next day, having finals due to the quarter ending, and of course, the play opening next week.

'Wow', she thought. "I'll finally be 15…..ehehe…" she said out loud to herself, smiling evily.

Some people, seeing the evil smile on her face, backed away cautiously, others running for their life.

Then again, Sakura DID hold a reputation for being quite…ahem…EVIL…at times, and rumors were that she was very violent to her boyfriend and friends.

She just wasn't that sweet little girl she used to be, nosiree.

But yeah…

Sakura only had Writing and English left, and then she had Study Hall, but since there was no final for that class, she would be permitted to leave early, along with Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo.

They were going to go to Syaoran's apartment to have a little party to celebrate.

Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Meilin, and her boyfriend would also be joining them after they were done with their 8th hour finals.

Chiharu had Math, Rika had Science, Naoko had Social Studies, and Meilin and her boyfriend had Gym for their 8th hour finals.

Sakura sighed, and quickly walked to Writing.

She didn't want to be late for class, as they didn't let students in after the bell rang, starting class. (SO TRUE! It happened to me once in 9th grade…-cries- I was FIVE SECONDS LATE to Health and the teacher shut the door and wouldn't let me in….:( I had to sit in the commons (aka, LUNCH ROOM) all during the final, AND had to schedule the final re-take on my own time….so very sad…:P)

As she glanced up at the clock, she gasped. "Oh dear, in 30 seconds, the final will start!" she said.

Running at top speed, she tried her very best to get to Writing on time…

Meanwhile, Syaoran was in Writing one floor up, pacing nervously back and forth underneath the clock.

Tomoyo and Eriol sighed at the exact same time, sweatdropping.

"Syaoran, Sakura may be late and forgetful at times, but she wouldn't be late for finals! So stop worrying already!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she's only got 7 seconds!" He cried frantically, pulling out his hair, looking like he was about to cry. (pfft…emo kid).

"CHILL SYAORAN, CHILL!" Eriol encouraged, patting him on the back hard.

All of a sudden, Sakura came flying in the room JUST AS THE BELL RANG.

"And….SAFE!" the teacher yelled, as if it were a baseball game and Sakura had touched home plate just as the ball came near her.

"YES OH YES!" she yelled, punching her fist in the air triumphantly. "I MADE IT!"

"Congratulations, Sakura!" Tomoyo and Eriol commented, while Syaoran looked overcome with joy and hope, as if he had been fulfilled and renewed with a new sense of being, all due to the fact that his love, his one and only, had made it to their Writing final on time. (cough CORNY cough).

"Whew…what a work out!" She commented. "I ran up a flight of stairs and down two hallways in less than 30 seconds, plus I stopped at my locker to get a pencil!" she said, proud of herself.

"What an accomplishment!" the teacher said sarcastically. "Now TAKE YOUR SEAT ALREADY!"

Sakura jumped a foot or two, then quickly brushed herself off and scurried off to her seat.

This was going to be a very, very interesting hour…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Whew, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm afraid that if I don't study to pass for my Biology exam, I will fail and have my computer taken away from me! You wouldn't want that now, would you? Well, later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	25. Sakura\'s Birthday Pt 1

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: It gets rather boring writing these after quite some time. But just the same, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, and (sadly), there's nothing I can do about it.

Author's note: I got ONE review for the last chapter…..lol, people are finally getting sick of reading this crappy story I'll bet…well, enjoy, just the same. Hint hint, my birthday IS on the 12th….:P

Anyhow, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH CHERRYXXBLOSSOM! You're soooo kewel! Not only did you make me hit the 140 mark on this story, but you also made my other story, "What's Different On The Other Side", hit 200 reviews! -cries- that's the best birthday gift I could wish for, thanks again!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 25- Sakura's Birthday Pt. 1

"Syaoran, WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GOING!" Sakura asked angrily, a blindfold covering her eyes.

"I told you, it's a secret! If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret now, would it?" he replied.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. It was all too much, really.

Today was her 15th birthday, and boy, was she stressed out.

She had her job, school, the play, AND her chores, and now Syaoran wouldn't even tell her where he was taking her.

The past week had also been rather stressful, due to finals. (Which I failed most of….pfft I suck at school.)

"Relax, I guarantee you, you WILL like where I'm taking you", Syaoran reassured Sakura.

"Okay, but how about a HINT? Just one, I promise!" She asked, curiously.

"Okay, here's a hint: You're gonna love it" he said, smiling evily.

Yeesh, now even Syaoran is at the whole evil smile thing.

"GAH, I know that already, but WHAT will I love? WHERE will I love it? HOW will I love it? WHEN will I love it? WHY will I love it?" She asked, growing more and more curious. Like George. Not really, but let's pretend.

"Just chill. Believe me, this is one secret that you WON'T forget. Unless you get hit on the head and have amnesia or something, but really, that's another story." He said, jokingly.

"Syaoran…" she said, giggling, trying hard but unsuccessfully punching her boyfriend whilst being blindfolded. Not an easy task, I tell ya.

"It's just a little bit longer, so trust me, okay?" he said.

"Okay, okay, just take me there already!" Sakura replied, giggling again.

Meanwhile, on another note…

Chiharu, Takeshi, Rika, Naoko, Meilin, Ryan, Tomoyo, and Eriol were setting up a surprise party at Penguin Park to celebrate Sakura's 15th birthday party.

It was almost ready, however, they were having trouble putting the huge "Happy Birthday Sakura" banner around king penguin, but then Sakura's father and older brother arrived, and they assisted the bunch in putting it up.

"Well, I think it's ready for Sakura!" her father said, looking around.

"Yeah, you guys did a great job setting up!" Touya said, impressed.

"Thanks! But really, it was all Tomoyo's idea!" Naoko said.

"Not really, everyone helped out!" Tomoyo objected.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we all did help out, and managed not to give away the secret to Sakura!" Rika said.

"That was sure hard! I almost gave it away yesterday at lunch!" Meilin commented.

"But you didn't, and that's what counts!" Ryan said, looking at his girlfriend with googly eyes. 

"Awe, thanks, sweetums!" she replied, looking deeply into his eyes.

"People, enough with the mush already, Sakura and Syaoran will be here any minute! We still have a few more preparations to do!" her old brother said, tired of all the romance going on between the kids.

"Okay!" the teenagers agreed in unison, then rolled up their sleeves and finished the remaining dirty work.

It wouldn't be long before Sakura arrived, not long at all…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, Sakura, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, and- STOP!" Syaoran directed as he led Sakura up a flight of stairs that lead them to Penguin Park.

The party was about to start, as she was now here!

Her friends and family squirmed excitedly as they awaited Syaoran unfolding the blindfold on Sakura's face. 

"Yeesh, are we there YET!" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Yup, just hang on a second, okay?" Syaoran replied.

Sakura nodded, wondering what awaited her after he took off her blindfold.

Just when she thought that the suspense was getting to be too much for her, Syaoran untied the blindfold, and WHOOSH, Sakura could see again!

A chorus of "SURPRISE!" 's rained upon her path.

Sakura opened her eyes wide in surprise, then jumped up and down squealing.

"Happy birthday Sakura!" her friends said to her in unison.

"Oh, you guys!" Sakura replied happily.

She was speechless!

There were 4 picnic tables pushed together to form one big table, with a huge cake on top.

The cake was pink (of course), and had lovely iced cherry blossoms all over it, and it said "Happy 15th Birthday Sakura" in cursive pink icing. It was lovely, and looked absolutely delicious. Sakura couldn't wait to try it, at it was chocolate AND vanilla cake, with ice cream in it, and it was multiple layers!

There were many decorations surrounding the park, from pink crepe paper, streamers, and balloons, to the huge banner in pink writing on King Penguin.

Another picnic table had a huge stereo on it with a wide selection of music, and one of Sakura's favorite songs, "Fukai Mori", by Do As Infinity, was playing currently! The table had a pink table cloth on it with cherry blossoms, as did the picnic tables for eating.

Two more tables were combined together to make a buffet, and all of Sakura's favorites piled over it. There was miso soup, ramen, cheese pizza, rice, and steamed vegetables, made by her father, plus a huge thing of hot tea, different sodas, snack foods like chips and pretzels, plus a lot more!

Over by the swings was a limbo stick set up.

'Hmm, I guess that's what I'm playing later' Sakura thought, smiling.

And last but not least was yet another picnic table, packed with presents in every size, shape, and form. They too, of course, were wrapped in pink paper and bags, with pink bows and ribbons.

"Oh…my gosh, are those all for ME!" Sakura asked excitedly, catching a glimpse of the presents table. 

"Hm, not unless there are any other Sakura's hiding here!" Syaoran said, jokingly.

Sakura squealed, and hugged everyone.

"Thanks you guys this is greeeeeat!" she said.

"Come on Sakura, it hasn't even started yet! Here, have some pizza!" her father said, handing her a plate of pepperoni.

"Yum, this looks sooooo good!" she said.

Everyone took some pizza and food, and then sat down.

Sakura made it a point to talk to everyone to show her appreciation for their support and generosity.

This was going to be a fun party!

_When, all of a sudden…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hahaha, a cliffy! Yes I am EVIL! Okay well review? It's my birthday…..

Later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	26. Sakura's Birthday Pt 2

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: -Yawn- Nope it ain't mine.

Author's note: Heheheh, thanks for the reviews! AND NOW I'M OFFICIALLY 16! YESYESYESYESYES! Thanks to anyone who gave me birthday wishes, or reviewed, YOU GUYS ROCK! I luve you all, thanx! -hugz everyone- -ahem- Okay then, onto the story, after some review replies!

And, whadya know, 26 is my favorite number!

Sieg1308: Haha, thanks! YES THERE WILL BE MORE EVIL CLIFFYS, JUST WAIT AND SEE! 

lil wolf lover: Hehe, leaving readers in suspense is half the fun! Lol, seriously, do you REALLY think that I would let everyone die? Yeesh….

Cherryxxblossom: Ehehe, thank you:D It IS a happy birthday now, thanks to the wishes of you and other readers/reviewers! Lol, yes there is a lot of pink. I don't really like pink either, but hey, Sakura does and we gotta maker her happy! So you like green, huh? I like purple….:D Oh yeah, the party IS in a public park, but let's just say that they rented it out for the day . lol.

Neko-Yuff 16: Yes! They started making out! Nah, that's not what happens, but hey, I'll keep that in mind for future reference…Luv ya too, and I WILL have fun in Europe!

Okay thanks guys, I luve ya all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 26: Sakura's Birthday Pt. 2

_When, all of a sudden…_

Syaoran threw a waterballoon at her. A pink waterballoon, mind you. And it exploded. All over Sakura.

Sakura just stood there for about 5 seconds with her mouth wide open in surprise, letting the shock of it hit her.

Finally, the coldness of the water balloon hit her, and then, disaster struck.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she screamed, turning into Evil Sakura once again.

Her eyes acquired a rather EVIL look to them, and a look of fury and hate took over her once-lovely, flawless face.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…." She growled in her throat, then grabbed a tub filled to the brim with huge, cold, dripping wet water balloons. 

"THIS…..MEANS…..WAR!'' She screamed at the top of her lungs, then ran over to Syaoran and overturned the tub on his head.

Syaoran screamed like a girl when all 552 of those freezing cold water balloons hit him, drenching him to an unrecognizable piece of soggy wet nothingness.

Werd.

Syaoran just stared at her blankly in shock, drenched.

Then he did a war cry, grabbed his own tub of balloons and started chucking them at Sakura.

She screamed and ran away, but then found her own tub and started throwing some at Syaoran.

The other people caught on after a few seconds, grabbed tubs of water balloons, and chucked them at one another.

5 minutes later, everyone was screaming with laughter and drenched beyond all human reasoning and logic, having the time of their lives.

Even Sakura's dad and Touya joined, and as did Yukito, after he arrived, late from his school game.

A half hour later, all the water balloons finally ran out, and everyone collapsed onto the grass, drenched and exhausted.

What a party, and guess what? It was just beginning…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"EEEEEH OMG THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!" she screamed at her dad.

"What? What did you get?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"AIRPLANE TICKETS TO VISIT YOU IN HONG KONG THIS SUMMER!" she screamed happily.

Syaoran groaned as he remembered that when summer came, he would have to go back to Hong Kong for his annual summer training.

But having Sakura there for part of it would make it all the more bearable, so that was good.

"How long will you stay?" he asked.

"Two weeks! Oh dad, this is so good of you!" Sakura cried happily.

"No problem, sweetheart", her father said, while Yukito held Touya back from killing Syaoran.

"Okay, which present should I open next?" Sakura asked, looking at the enormous pile of pink presents.

"MINE! OPEN MINE!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Okay!"

Sakura's eyes popped out of her head nearly as she saw how HUGE Tomoyo's present was. It was really heavy, too!

"What is this, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Open it up and see!"

Sakura happily ripped off the pink cherry blossom paper and opened the lid of the enormous box.

She gasped when she saw what was inside.

"Cloths!" Sakura said.

"Yes, lots and lots of cloths."

Sakura took out outfit after outfit of handmade beauty by Tomoyo. There were shirts, pants, skirts, and dresses of all sorts!

"Thank you so much Tomoyo, now I won't have to worry about summer clothing!" she said happily.

"You're welcome! Happy birthday!" Tomoyo replied with a smile.

"Open mine next!" Syaoran said.

"Okay!" Sakura smiled as she was handed a medium-sized pink gift bag.

She opened it up, and saw several cards at the top.

"Hoe?" she said.

"Oh, those cards are from my sisters and mom" he said.

"Wow…." Sakura said in amazement.

Inside each of the cards was a gift card to a different store for $500. There was a card for Sony Records Japan, Barnes & Noble Booksellers, another for the most expensive salon in Japan, one good at Tomoeda Mall, and one for the Dell computer store.

"Oh my gosh, these are so nice! I'll have to call them up to thank them!" Sakura said in shock and happiness.

She dug down deeper into the bad, and out fell a photo album packed full.

"WOW!" Sakura exclaimed as she leafed through it.

Inside were pictures of all sorts of outings and events that she and Syaoran shared, plus group pictures and such.

"Tomoyo took a lot of those pictures and helped me with the scrap booking" he admitted.

"Thank you soooo much!" she said, and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

Tomoyo, of course, snapped a picture of it.

Everyone laughed at Syaoran's reaction as he chased Tomoyo around angrily, shaking his fist.

"Okay, who's next?" Sakura said.

"Here's mine!" Yukito said.

Sakura opened up the envelope he handed to her, and inside it were gift certificates to the most gourmet restaurants in town.

"This is really nice, thank you!" Sakura exclaimed.

From Chiharu, Sakura got 2 BoA CDs, From Rika, she got a beautiful crocheted blanket, from Naoko some horror books, from Touya, "How To Say No When Your Boyfriend Proposes For Dummies", from Takeshi a cool backpack, and from Meilin and Ryan, 2 tickets to an Utada Hikaru concert.

"Thank you sooooo much guys!" Sakura squealed, hugging everyone.

"What's next?" Meilin asked.

"LIMBO!" Sakura shouted.

Tomoyo giggled, and put on The Limbo Song while her dad and Touya set up the limbo stick.

"How low can YOU go?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Hmm, I dunno, I guess we'll see!" she replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"YEAH SAKURA, YOU CAN DO IT!" her friends cheered her on as she crouched down, trying to get under the 24 inch (60 cm?) limbo stick without toppling over. Yes, it WAS a small amount of space, but hey, only she and Syaoran were remaining.

"YES I DID IT!" she yelled triumphantly as she got under the stick without falling.

Syaoran, however, was not so lucky, as he fell the second he got down to the ground.

"Bleh…….." he said, sadly.

Sakura had beaten him yet again at something…

"Oh, is Syao-hunnikins hurt?" Sakura said, talking in baby talk.

"Nah, just my pride." He replied.

"Okay, in that case, PINATA TIME!" Sakura squealed happily.

"YA! PINATA!" her friends agreed.

"Birthday girl goes first!" her dad said.

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes as a blindfold was tied over her face.

"Okay, piñata's ready!" Touya said as he finished tying it to a tree.

The piñata was pink, of course, and shaped like a bunny.

"Sorry Sakura, they don't make Cherry Blossom shaped piñatas." Her dad said, apologetically.

"Don't worry about it!" Sakura replied.

"Okay, here's the stick, and away you swing!" her dad said.

Her friends screamed and ducked as she swung the bat menacingly.

"SMASH!" the piñata…smashed….in just one swing.

Candy flew everywhere.

"YA!" Sakura cried, ripping off her blindfold, joining her friends in madly running to collect candy.

'What a birthday', Sakura thought.

'I think I'm gonna like being 15….'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well what did you guys think? Please let me know! Later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	27. On The Job

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, you know the drill. Me no own, you no sue. End of story.

Author's note: Wheeee, I loved all the reviews I got! Thank you all soooo much! I'm really going to try to end this story verrrrry soon, as I go to Europe on Saturday….I don't think I'll end it by then though….So, from june 18-july 2, I won't update AT ALL….-cries- I know, I know it's tough, but somehow we'll get though. Okay then…-dies- let's begin some review replies!

**Neko-Yuff 16**: Awe, my most loyal reviewer/friend! Luv ya! Yesyesyes, spending 2 weeks with hot sexy Syaoran IS a dream and a half come true! Thanks for always reviewing!

**Sieg1308**: Hehe, thanks.

**Cherryxxblossom**: Hehe, yah, it did sound like an 8 year old party cuz I DO have the mind of an 8 year old… . hehe, WHAT, you've NEVER celebrated your b-day with friends before! O.o whoa…..and you like lavender! Lavender rox….:D

**Anonymous**: Wow, someone DOES agree with me that finals suck! Hehe, I'm always hyper, so don't' worry about it. And you will see Sakura at her job in this chapter! Yay!

Well as always, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! EnJOYEEEE!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 27- On The Job

"Monster, wake up, it's time for your job!" Touya shouted up the stairs at Sakura's room.

It was 7 am, bright and early on a Saturday morning.

It also happened that it was the first official day of Sakura being 15.

"Bleh……stupid older brothers…stupid alarm clock for not working….stupid morning….stupid jobs…." Sakura mumbled incoherently.

She got up less-than-happily, and went to the bathroom to shower.

'What a day!' she thought.

Yesterday, she celebrated her 15th birthday with her friends and family, and boy, did that go late!

Finally, everyone left after 11 pm, when the park closed.

But not before they caused mass destruction and unhappiness to all that was there…wait, I mean….before they had LOTS OF FUN, annoying the head out of passer-bys and little children trying to slide down King Penguin…it WAS kind of hard, as pink streamers were wrapped around the slide part, and the huge banner was all around the place…yeah.

But still, it was a good party.

And she even snuck out of her room by jumping into the tree, climbing down it. After that, she and Syaoran went back to the park illegally and made out…hehe.

But really, that's a different story…

"Okay, so all you do is press "Open" and the cash register opens" Chiharu explained to Sakura.

"Really? That's it?" she asked in amazement.

"Yup, then you see the different dividers? Each divider separates a different amount of cash. You can lift the dividers up to get access to a certain amount of cash, and you can take money out or put some in. Then, you see the smaller little squares filled with coins and rolls. I think you can understand how to work that" Chiharu said.

"Wow, so much to learn!" Sakura said.

"Yes, and now I'll show you how to add, subtract, cancel, and add tax to the order".

(A/N: Okay, I have NEVER operated a cash register before, so if it's different than how I'm explaining it, well, pardon me.)

"Okay, first, you type in the amount of money for the item being purchased, and then you click the plus button. Then you add up as many different amounts as you need, then click the equals sign when you're done, and then press tax, and voila, it's done! Of course, you'll have to lock the cash resister when you are done using it, and press "New Order" when you are done with an order and are ready to move on to another one." She carefully explained.

Sakura nodded, taking all of the information in.

"Okay, now that we've got that settled, I'm going to show you how to work the Soft Drink machine".

"Okay, so how do you work it?" Sakura asked.

"Very simple. First, you take the desired cup size that the customer requested, then you put the cup up to ICE and press in, unless the customer requests no ice. Fill the cup 1/6 with ice, then go over to the drink that they requested, and hold in the button until the cup is ¾ filled with soda, the machine should fill the rest. And just so you know, we have Junior, Small, Medium, Large, and Jumbo size sodas. The Junior size is $2.00, Small is $2.50, Medium is $2.75, Large is $3.00, and jumbo is $3.50." Chiharu explained.

"Wow, that's a lot of info to remember!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, don't worry about it, you will get used to it, and besides, all the prices and sizes are listed in the signs behind us if you forget" she said.

"Now, do you have any more questions about the Soda Machine?" Chiharu asked.

Sakura shook her head no.

"Alright, I think you're ready for Popcorn now!" Chiharu said.

"Okay! Popcorn it is then!" Sakura said.

"This way, please".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wow, Sakura, you're a natural at Popcorn! Soon we'll have you on Butter and Salt!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Gee, do you really think so?" Sakura asked, scooping popcorn into a Jumbo Bucket.

"Certainly! And just so you know, the sizes are like soda, Junior, Small, Medium, Large, and Jumbo, however the prices are different. Junior is $2.50, Small is $3.00, Medium is $3.50, Large is $4.00, and Jumbo is $4.75. Got that?" Chiharu asked.

"Yea, I think so" Sakura replied.

"Great, now Nachos, then Candy, and I think you'll be done with Food Services for now!" she said, earnestly.

"Uh, sure!" Sakura replied, getting more and more tired. Honestly, how did Chiharu and the other workers keep up with it all?

20 minutes later, Sakura fully understood Nachos, Cheese, and Candy, plus their prices.

"Wow Sakura, I'm impressed! You've really made a lot of progress working under me! Most people I train take at LEAST 3 days to get all this stuff!" Chiharu said.

"Well what can I say, I like this job! It's rather tiring, to say at the least, but I think I'm going to have a lot of fun here!" Sakura replied.

"I'm glad to hear it! Now, enough chit chat, it's time to discuss Movie Rentals and Ticket Prices!" Chiharu said in an orderly manner.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Sakura said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright Sakura, test time! How much is a New Rental for One Night?" Chiharu asked.

"$3.00!" she said.

"Good! Now, how much is a New Rental for 5 nights?" she asked.

"$5.00"! Sakura replied.

"Excellent! Now for a harder question, what is a Child Matinee Ticket Price?" she asked.

"$5.00!" Sakura said.

"And we have a winner! Gosh, you are such a good learner at this sort of thing! I think that when the boss sees how well you are doing, you'll get a promotion, hands down!" Chiharu commented.

"Oh my gosh, can that really happen?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Yes it can, and you do know what starting wage is, right?" Chiharu asked.

"Actually, I didn't ask. I thought it would be rude!" Sakura said.

"Well, you start at a little over minimum wage, at $5.75 an hour, but when the boss sees the work you do, you're certain to get at least $6.00!" She said.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you at?" Sakura asked.

"$6.40, and I've been here 8 months!" she said.

"Wow, that's good money! And you're still only 13?" Sakura asked.

"Shhh, that's a secret! I could get fired for that!" Chiharu said, whispering.

"Sorry! But really, when is your birthday?" she asked, curiously.

"June 12th. (A/N: I don't really know when Chiharu's birthday is, so I used mine nn)

"Cool! So, am I done here? It's 8:04." Sakura said.

"Already? Well I guess so, seeing as our shift was from 5-8. Let's go then!" Chiharu said, gathering her stuff.

Sakura gathered her stuff and watched Chiharu close down the cash register and snack bar.

"Let's rock and roll, shall we?" Chiharu said.

"Uh huh!" Sakura said.

The two of them walked to their homes together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So monster, how was work today?" her older brother Touya asked.

"I am not a monster!" Sakura said, shaking her fist at him in anger. "Work was fine. Chiharu thinks that I am working well enough to get a promotion." She replied civilly.

"Yeesh, on your first day? What kind of magic are YOU taking to work well?" he asked, in shock and amazement.

"YES, on my first day, and NO, I am not using any magic! What would make you say that?" She asked, surprised that he would even MENTION that sort of thing. (A/N: haha, AU rocks! )

"Well, seems like you had a good day!" her father said, coming down from upstairs.

"Yes, I had fun at work, learned something, AND have the potential for promotion!" she said, proud of herself.

"Wow, how wonderful! Hey, guess what I got in the mail today?" her father asked.

"What?" Sakura said, wondering what he could have gotten in the mail.

"Your report card".

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, feeling as if her blood had frozen.

_**Her REPORT CARD!**_

_**CRAP!**_

"Let's take a look at it, shall we?" her father said.

Sakura could only nod, as she had a huge lump in her throat.

'Gosh, I hope I passed!' she thought, nervously.

"Sakura! Explain yourself!" her father asked her, shocked.

"Hoe?" she said.

"Here, take a look at it!" he said, handing her the card.

Sakura looked down at it, thinking the worst, but was actually surprised.

Very surprised, in fact.

"What? How can this BE!" she said.

"What? What did you get?" Touya asked.

"GOOD GRADES!" She said, jumping up and down happily.

"Well, what did you get?" he asked.

"Math a B-, Gym A, Science B, Reading A-, Art A, Writing B-, and English, a B!"! She screamed happily.

"WHOA! How is it that the monster got on the Honor Roll?" he asked, quite surprised.

"Because I'm cool!" She said.

"Well this calls for celebration! Tomorrow we are going to go to Denny's for breakfast" her father announced.

"Yippee!" Sakura said. "But for now, I'm going to sleep."

"Are you sure? It's only 8:30" her father stated.

"Yes, but work tired me out. Good night!" she said.

"Good night!" her father and brother replied.

Sakura slowly trudged up the 15 stairs to the upstairs, then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and such.

She retreated to her bedroom and put on a new pair of pink cherry blossom pajamas that Tomoyo had made for her birthday. Sakura smiled, then yawned, and plopped down upon her bed. She closed her eyes, and almost instantly fell asleep.

What a day…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well I thought I'd surprise you guys with a long chapter. Well, longer than normal, that's for sure. I hope you all enjoyed! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	28. Costume Fittings

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: NO I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, shame on you, thinking that I'd steal the wonderful CCS…pfft.

Author's note: Well I've been rather….inspired, so to say, to write lots of new chapters lately. I love the power of the keyboard, the way one can punch those keys, oh it's rather fun. Hehe. Well I think it's time for some review replies:

**Neko-Yuff 16**: LOL, yes I had fun avoiding my granny. Hehe, yes they made out! And let me reassure you, they WILL make out again soon! Oops just gave the plot away, hehe. Thanks for reviewin'!

**Sieg1308**: Awwwe thanks! See I'm updating, hehe. I want a job like that too…don't we all….yeah, I'm broke too….fanfiction writing doesn't exactly give one a six-figure income or anything….well hope ya enjoy!

**MisunderstO-od-child**: YES THEY DO ROCK!

**Lil-wolf-LOVER**: haha, thanks, but why would I kill everyone off? O.o okay….and sorry, your email thingy didn't show up, they don't when you put that little at sign thingy in the email, so if you want me to email you, just say what email provider it is, and put the username, ex. like "sakura at yahoo." Sorry if this is confusing…..

Well thanks again…ENJOY!

Oh, and this chapter takes place on the final rehearsal, the day before the play opens, just so ya know. ..

AND if you want me to email you whenever I update, here's how you can get on the update alert list (only works if you have an account on fanfiction .net, however it's rather easy and free to sign up, and you don't have to write stories to be a member) Just click on the review button at the bottom of the page, write a review for the chapter, then at the bottom of the review window, click the add to the author alert list check box. Then, you are on the melaniemelmelgirl update/alert list! It's as easy as sending a review, too.

Ya. The end. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 28-Costume Fittings

Sakura paced around nervously, waiting for Tomoyo to arrive.

"Grrrrr…..Tomoyo is never late, WHY NOW OF ALL DAYS?" Sakura said to herself angrily.

"I don't know, but if she doesn't arrive soon, we have to go on our final dress rehearsal without our costumes!" Syaoran replied.

And indeed they would. For weeks now, Tomoyo had been off making all the many costumes of the cast in "Shattered Dreams", and promised her friends and fellow cast that they wouldn't be disappointed.

All this and more was being done while doubling as a major supporting character.

Sakura sighed. This day wasn't exactly being her cup of tea.

Actually, more like this month.

She had been frazzled by the major events of turning 15, gotten back her report card from finals, started work, got her first paycheck (which she spent in seconds by taking all her friends out to dinner), worrying about school, homework, family, friends, and of course, her wonderful supportive boyfriend, but, on top of it all, she had to worry about opening night. And the following 5 performances after opening night.

That's right; the play would go for 6 performances.

Right now, it was Wednesday night, and tomorrow, on Thursday night, it would open.

It would also run on Friday night, Saturday afternoon, Saturday night, Sunday morning, and Sunday late afternoon.

Following the Sunday late afternoon performance would be a cast party at Tomoyo's house, and boy, did she want it to be big. And boy, when this is Tomoyo talking, expect big. Really big.

"Sorry I'm late guys-I had to finish all the costumes!" and exhausted looking Tomoyo announced, breaking Sakura's thoughts.

"YAY!" everyone, including the director, cheered. Now they could get started with the final rehearsal!

"WOW-Tomoyo, these costumes are INCREDIBLE!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ya, they're something alright!" Syaoran said.

"Awe, thanks you guys!" Tomoyo said, getting all teary.

"Wait, do I REALLY need 7 costumes for the show? It's only an hour!" Sakura exclaimed.

"YES, you do! If you pay careful attention to all the little footnotes in the costume maker's edition of the play, you would see that young Yuna needs 7 costumes. And you, of course, ARE Yuna!" Tomoyo replied.

"O…okay…" Sakura said, looking a little surprised.

"Now, come on! Try those suckers on to see whether or not I need to perform any alterations to the costumes!" Tomoyo said, shooing Sakura off to a changing cubicle in the dressing room.

"And you, Syaoran, only have 5 costumes, but nevertheless, you must see if they fit right as well" Tomoyo added.

"Tomoyo, your costume making stills are nothing short of impressive" Syaoran commented, examining the quality of the costumes in his hands.

"Hee, thanks. Do you like the accessories that go with them?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ya, they're great!"

"Well, don't just stand there gawking at them, go try them on already!" Tomoyo said, shooing him off as well.

She then distributed 4 costumes to Eriol, 3 each to Meilin, Rika, and Naoko, 2 to Yumi (-shudders-. I was considering kicking her out of the play, but then it would screw up the plot of the story cuz I didn't know who else to put in her place…)

After that, she handed the remaining costumes to the correct people.

As some people tried on their costumes, they realized that they were too small or too big, or didn't fit right in certain areas.

With that, she scurried about, fixing a costume here, helping someone into one there, etc.

Sakura had no problem with her costumes, as Tomoyo knew her measurements by heart; however, Syaoran was having a problem with one of his.

Tomoyo quickly rushed over to fix it.

"There, is that good now?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yea, it's fine, thanks". He answered.

"No problem" Tomoyo replied.

Basically, the whole rehearsal went on like this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And I'm too lazy to make this chapter any longer or better, because right now I am too temperamental and sick. Later. Luve melaniemelmelgirl.


	29. The Show Must Go On

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Nope not mine…..ccs belongs to the almighty CLAMP!

Author's note: Oooooh, I luve reviews! Reviews are good. Reviews are my friend. Heehee. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and will review! Now, just so ya'll know, this is the next to last chapter of "Shattered Dreams". Yes, you heard me correctly; the next chapter is the long awaited conclusion to this long going fanfic. So, what does that mean? Review! I'd like to get 175……pleaaase? Okie, some review replies:

**Sieg1308- **Yes, Tomoyo is cool. Why? Because she's Tomoyo Daidouji, that's why! Thanks for the review!

**Neko-Yuff16**- Yes, my love, I am truly sick. Or should say WAS truly sick, seeing as I am better now. It all started on my second to last day in Germany, and went all through my time in Illinois and Michigan, and up until today, when I became better. But ya, I don't get sick often, this was my first time this year….wait, you said you'd send something my way to make me feel better? O.o I dunnoo…hee….you're welcome, I always love giving away the plot. Hee, that's always fun….:D Luv ya too! -hugz- ttyl!

**CherryFreakyFunK**- Sweet, your sn rox! Yes, poor Tomoyo, she does seem to be busy, doesn't she? Yeesh, I SUPOSE I could try to make the chapter a little longer, we'll see. I do get kind of irritable and bored sometimes, due to my short attention span and ADD. XD thanks for reviewin'.

**lexyV105**- Haha omg your reviews never cease to make me laugh out loud. STRESSEDDESSERTS BACKWARDS made me laugh for literally hours. Hmmm….desserts……O.O haha maybe I'll stress Sakura out just so she can get 'desserts'…….haha you rock. :D

Wow you guys just…rock. I wish you all a long life with lots of great food and uh…money and computers and hope that you enjoy reading this fanfic and that if you write here at ff, reviews come your waaaaay! Enjoy!

Oh and sorry this is so late….hehe, I've been lazy and put this off a lot……enjoy? Something like that…

Just so you all know, this is not going to be a very long chapter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 29-The Show Must Go On

It was the day…

The day you've all been waiting for!

The day everyone had been waiting for.

It was a day unlike any other.

A day so magnificent, it could only happen in Tomoeda, Japan.

A day that could only happen once in a lifetime, as no two days are alike.

Including Tomoeda. Especially Tomoeda.

It was the opening day of Shattered Dreams at Tomoeda Middle School.

And disaster was at strike.

Yumi, being her normal pissy self, flaunted off in her own little world, all full of herself, and frankly, was being a pain in the ass, annoying everyone.

She was a pill. One that people wanted to dissolve in toilet water.

And not the perfume kind, either.

Yumi was so upset that she wasn't the lead role, she was going around snapping at everyone, trying to make people's lives miserable.

Then, she decided to act full of herself, pretending that her role was the lead, that she was the most important thing that ever happened to the cast of "Shattered Dreams"

Hell, she was acting like the most important person in the WORLD.

And as she flaunted all around, she oh-so-gracefully knocked over a bucked of neon green pain that had been used to paint a backdrop all over 19 of the costumes….

So, basically, everyone was frantically trying to wash off all of the costumes, giving them an emergency trip to the washer and dryer to hopefully wash it off.

The ones that weren't horrifically stained were simply rinsed off in the sinks.

And, Yumi was yelled at, as she was reminded oh-so-well that the only reason she was even still in Tomoeda Middle School was that they needed someone to play the maid, a role only that Yumi wanted to have.

Yumi was actually pretty ugly right now.

I mean, she was only 4 foot five and everything, (135 cm?), but it seemed as though she had gained about 15 pounds since she was expelled from school.

Yumi was a well known anorexic and bulimic, as you could tell by walking into the girls' restroom and hear her empty her gut, and ordinarily you could see every bone in her body, as she only weighed about 45 pounds (22.5 kg?), which was deathly thin for someone her height, but now, she seemed much…….less dead….and actually had acquired some curves…..and, PUDGE?

It seemed almost impossible for Yumi to be pudgy.

Well, anything is possible, I suppose….

And, seeing as boys no longer wanted to "do" things with her because she was 'pudgy', her occupation as a whore had so abruptly ended, so she couldn't afford to buy bleach now, seeing as there was a worldwide shortage of it nowadays, so she had about 4 inches of black-haired roots, the rest a faded frizzy beyond frizzy white from all the bleaching. Heck, if she got just two more inches of roots, you could cut off the rest of the frizzy bleached crap and well….Yumi would have a nice bob cut of normal, unbleached hair……..and, scarily enough, she would actually look……..NORMAL.

Yes, Yumi, a worldly renown slut, look NORMAL! It was crazy, and almost seemingly impossible….not to mention unlogical…..but still, anything's possible right? To Sakura and her friends, Yumi would always be a slutty whore, but……it seemed weird, the thought of Yumi with normal looking hair and a non-dyingly thin body.

But anyhow…back to the play…

Sakura was frantic, trying her very best to get the awful neon green paint off of some of her many costumes, while Tomoyo worked on hers, Syaoran on his, and so an and so forth.

The set/stage crew, who didn't have roles onstage, also helped with the horrific paint mess, caused solely by the ever-disastrous Yumi Rezonuki….hmmm….not good.

Oh well……..the show must go on, right?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yes, this is short. I did warn you, didn't I? Yes, I did warn you. Still, I hope ya'll enjoyed. Review? Later. Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	30. The End

Shattered Dreams

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Sigh, I don't own Cardcaptor sakura……-cries-

Author's note: THIS IS THE LAST EPISODE OF SHATTERED DREAMS…..YES I KNOW ITS BAD BUT YOU CAN MAKE IT BETTER BY REVIEWING LOTS…yep yep. Ok. I'll do some review replies now.

The final chapter of Shattered Dreams. And I, Melissa, am up at 2:20 in the morning writing it. Be afraid. Be very afraid.

But I've been waiting for this thing to end since Christmas. And I've been lazy most of the time. Though I DID go on vacation for a week, that's part of the reason I didn't update lately…….moving on.

And now, for some very, well, DANGEROUS news:

I, MELANIEMELMELGIRL (or Melissa, Mel, meli, melie, or simply, melie muffin, in some cultures) , HAVE PASSED MY DRIVER'S TEST AND HOLD A LISENCE IN MY HAND. BE AFREAID. AND IF YOU ARE EVER DRIVING IN LOWER WISCONSIN, I SUGGEST THAT YOU TAKE PRECAUTION. CAUSE YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN….NYAHAHAHAHHA….

Ahem….ya….okie then….

Okay, review replies:

Neko-Yuff 16: Ehehe, thanks soooo much! Actually, I don't know anyone here who DOES like Yumi…aboohaha.

Sieg1308: Weeeell I didn't exactly say that Yumi was fat, or anything….more like her plastic surgery gone wrong, and too many Chili Cheese Pringles, hehe…thanks for the review !1!

Sakura-Moonlight: Hehe, thanks!

Chibineko192: OMG you just gave me a good idea for the conclusion to the story with the review you submitted……EVERYONE, CHIBINEKO1992 DECIDED THAT YUMI WILL DIE IN A SUDDEN 'UNEXPECTED' FREAK ACCIDENT! Ooops…gave the plot away, but hey, these things happen!

Cherriblossomxz: YES, I KNOW, the HORROR, the AGONY! YUMI ACTUALLY MAY LOOK NORMAL FOR ONCE! I should know, I'm the one who created this dang story! But just cause she looks normal don't mean nothing-she's as vile and bitchy as ever, BEWARE. Maybe even more so!

Okie, my little rant/rave section is over. Damn, it took longer than I thought! Ohz well, I guess I'll start writing this thing now! I hope it doesn't turn out too crappy, seeing as my experience with play writing, is, like, none. I'm only gonna include bits and pieces from the show, so, enough of me chit chattin, ENJOY people! And look out- I'm gunna finish off "Walking Down The Aisle" after this (GASP, I actually FORGOT about this story!) and then I wanna start a story about Sakura as a punk rocker bitch…..twill be fun, stay tuned ya'll!

NOTE: Most of the feelings and perspectives coming from this chapter come from my own experiences in theater and acting in school plays. It came in handing, writing this fic…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally, everyone had gotten the very last bit of neon green paint off of their costumes and ensemble.

Finally, everyone had their costumes and makeup on.

Finally, Yumi had stopped being a bitch and being full of herself-wait, I take that back. That's just pushing it a tad bit…but she had calmed down some, at least. But anyhow…

Finally, everyone was in place, and the show was ready to start.

Finally.

Two months had gone by, filled with rehearsals, meetings, acting, costumes, pain, agony, neon green paint, and people stuck upon themselves in an unfashionable manor (-cough YUMI cough-).

Two months in which the entire cast had discovered a little bit more about themselves, a little more about others.

Some had discovered that they were great at acting, some discovered that they weren't so great, but still, everyone had learned something new.

Something big.

Something that would reside in them for the rest of their natural lives.

A lesson that one would call, perchance, a taste of stardom?

It didn't matter, one way or another, they were all taught something new.

In these two months, everyone had made a commitment to the show, practicing their lines, finding someone to cover for them if they were to be absent from rehearsal.

Friendships were made, as people grew closer to each other, bonding in a way unlike any other.

And it was all due to the art of acting.

A love for theater.

A passion for doing something so artistic, so brave, that few people actually had the guts to do.

Acting wasn't for the weak, it was for those who were strong- those who could come up on a stage overlooking an audience of hundreds, maybe even thousands of overlooking people, some who knew them very well.

These people had to wear extensive makeup so thick that even the sluttiest whore wouldn't be caught dead wearing in public.

Even the boys wore makeup, such as foundation, pressed powders, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and, brown lipstick.

It was to give the appearance of normality from far away, as the harsh lights would make a person's face look dead and decaying otherwise.

Yes, those harsh lights. The ones that Sakura and her friends endured day after day of rehearsal, lights so bright that you couldn't help but squint, blinded by the brightness.

For a few minutes after they left the stage, everyone would see bright blotches from the lights, as they entered the dark stage, which could be annoying, but on the bright side, (no pun intended!), they couldn't see anyone in the audience, due to the intensity of the lights beaming down upon them.

These people were actors. They sacrificed their normal social lives to come and learn their lines and prefect their choreography just so that they could present a show to a paying audience, only to not make any money-all the money went to fund future plays.

It's not the Sakura minded it or anything, it was just that, well, she wished for some sort of compensation for all the had work that she had put in.

That compensation was the applause of the audience.

It was their laughter, their smiles, their congratulating her on a job well done, on a good performance.

All that gave Sakura the satisfaction of a job well done, worth more than all the riches money could bring.

What's more, Sakura had done it all with her closest friends.

Something made theatre and acting all the more worthwhile and entertaining if you had people you cared about working alongside you in this form of art, this high class form of entertainment that had been working miracles for centuries back.

And now, Sakura was ready to perform it all.

Taking a deep, nervous breath, she awaited the opening of the curtain.

She was seated upon a stool, spray painted gold that had bright rhinestones glued all around it, to look like jewels.

Yes, tonight she would be playing a character different, yet the same as her.

Thinking of it made excited chills run up and down her spine.

She sighed heavily as she heard her drama director welcome everyone on the other side of the curtain, which would be opening in seconds.

As she looked to her right, backstage, she could faintly see Syaoran winking at her and giving her the thumbs up sign.

Giving him a faint smile back, she hoped for the best.

Finally, the curtain opened.

She sat up attentively as she waited for Tomoyo to speak.

Tomoyo was playing the role of Yuri's best friend, Jenea, but was also the narrator of the story.

She began speaking.

"_Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young girl named Yuna was secretly in love with a handsome, young man of wealth named Yori. _

_Yori loved her back, but was forbidden to see Yuna, as she was promised to a different young man named Hajuno, despite the two who were so beautifully in love._

_Now, Hajuno didn't like this arrangement any better than Yuna did, as he was also secretly in love with someone else, Yuna's maid and close friend, Cinerie._

_However, the parents of Yuna and Hajuno wished for them to be bethrowed very much so, so much, in fact, that they threatened to disown them if they were not wed._

_Yori's parents also felt the same, threatening to disown him if he and Yuna should become engaged to be man and wife._

_Yori's pregnant younger sister called Yorima also was against it, and it public knowledge every chance she got, but she doesn't play a very big role in this story, I'm afraid…._(remember, Yumi IS Yorima, hehe…..refer back to chapter five for a character listing if you feel lost…)

_And this is where Yuna's story begins…._

The scene ended, and the audiences applauded.

The set crew, dressed from head to toe in black, went across the stage to change scenery.

Some of them had even dyed their hair with Color Pulse (that washable hair dye stuff…..), as a sort of joke….including Chiharu and Yamakazi.

After the scene change ended, the curtain re opened, and the next scene took place…

The story went on, as Yuna's mother and father, and her brother Yutera and her snooty younger sister Keli were rather angry at her for loving a boy from the wrong side of town, and the tension and angst between these two sides grew tighter and tighter.

Yori's mother and father, and even sister were angry as well, refusing to let them see each other at all.

Hajuno was being forced to marry Yuna, even though he was in love with Yuna's maid Cinerie, but wasn't allowed to see her due to the wealthy class forbidding him to marry a servant, and became rather depressed.

Cinerie became mistreated by Yuna's mother and father because she was in love with a servent.

However, one couple was happy at least- Jinea, a singer, and Yuna's best friend, and her husband, Eroki, a magical sorcerer.

Despite the fact that a magician wasn't allowed to marry a wealthy aristocrat, they somehow managed to get married-however, Eroki was posing as a commoner, until hopefully the laws keeping them from seeing each other were abolished.

Only then would he ever use his magic again.

Eventually, everyone gets fed up with forced marriages and secret love affairs, so the organize a protest- either they marry the ones they love, or they will kill themselves….(if the plot of this play thingy I created has any resemblance to Shakespearean plays or whatever, pardon me…..I tried to be original, at least! And this was my first attempt at playwriting….O.o)

In the end, the parents finally learn the mistakes of their ways when they see how depressed it is making everyone, so they change the laws-anyone can marry anyone now, regardless of social class or ethnicity.

There are 3 joined weddings that day- Yuna and Yori's, Hajuno and Cinerie, and-even though they were already married- Jinea and Eroki, because they were not allowed to have a public wedding earlier.

And of course, all couples kissed, Yori gave Yuna a passionate, movie star kiss, while the other two just gave a slight peck at their loved one.

Of course, that kiss between Yori and Yuna got a few hoots and hollers from the audience…but, anyhow…

Everyone lives happily ever after, in love with the partner of their choice.

The end!

The whole cast and crew came out in a line, linked hands, and bowed five times as the audience roared with applause and whoops of approval towards the hard-working cast-except for Yumi. They kinda ignored her, seeing as her only lines in the play were "That floozy is only after you for your money."

The audience cheered and clapped some more as three curtain calls were made (more calls than any play I've been in ….-shakes fist angrily-)

Sakura smiled at all her friends and cast mates as they smiled back at her.

They had done it! They had created a show that was entertaining, dramatic, touching, AND powerful, all in one night! All in one two hour segment!

The cast and crew bowed one last time before exiting the stage.

They went into the main lobby, where all their adoring friends, family, and fans greeted them, showered them with praise, flowers, and little gifts of sorts (I've gotten multiple bouquets of flowers, and once a hello kitty necklace with pretty rhinestones in it )

"Sakura, you were wonderful!" her father said, hugging her, as she was given a bouquet of blue daisies from him. (The actually sell blue daisies at my local flower shop, they dye them like that….I want some the next time I'm in a play…)

"Yeah, the monster actually didn't trip this time, like you did when you were practicing in the living room last night" her brother Touya said, giving her a bouquet of pansies.

Sakura frowned at him after taking the flowers, stomping his foot with her ballet slippers in a rather painful matter, might I add.

"AGGHH! Even in ballet slippers, she stomps hard!" he howled in pain as everyone laughed.

"I've got to say, Sakura, you really impressed me up stage there tonight!" Yukito commented, handing her a bouquet of pansies.

"Hehe, thanks Yukito!" she said and gave him a brief hug.

Her family went on with the compliments, but Sakura's attention was drifting away to another person a few feet away from her…

He was being pelted with flowers by his many sisters, trying to get away, but alas, failed as his mother was hugging him two tight, saying something about her schomokie wookums being all grown up and starring in plays…his chestnut hair falling over his face, slightly covering up those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes of his…

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat or two, as she looked at her own real life lover.

Yes, it was love, true love, and she was all too glad to have it.

She smiled, and looked coyly at her many bouquets.

Her eyes wandered to another part of the room, as she saw a girl with long purple hair being held in the arms of a blue haired boy with owl-rim glasses.

The were both laughing, kissing, and holding flowers, as Tomoyo's mother congratulated the two.

She looked around the room, seeing couples congratulate one another, perhaps steal a kiss or two, families catering over their loved ones.

Oh, the power of a good show! Sakura loved the impact of the message on the audience that they all left due to their acting and performing of a story.

Maybe someday she would perform in more plays.

Maybe someday she would marry that chestnut-haired boy.

Maybe someday, she might actually walk down the hallway at school without tripping.

Maybe.

These were her hopes and dreams for the future, and, ironically enough, they were not shattered, nor would they ever be….

Epilogue

Sakura and Syaoran continued dating though high school, starring in all the plays together and eventually got married.

They now are enrolled in acting school together, and who knows? Maybe someday they will film a movie….

Tomoyo and Eriol didn't do as many plays as Sakura and Syaoran did, but every now and then they did one in high school. They are still dating, of course, and are as in love as ever, and the PDA just keeps on improving. Evidently, they will be married this coming up spring…

Meilin and Ryan dated for awhile, but then broke up in tenth grade-they were just too different…but it's okay, they are still good friends…just not dating.

Chiharu and Yamakazi don't care what people think, they are ALWAYS together, kissing, making out, you name it! The second they were both eighteen, they flew to Vegas for a chapel-style wedding. Of course, they invited their friends along, and during spring break of their senior year, they had a funky, loud, 80's style wedding, playing rock music and spiking their hair weird like KISS did…including the funky makeup thing!

Yumi was, 'unfortunately', (hehe) killed in a terrible accident. She fell of a chair lift while learning how to snowboard in Wisconsin one Christmas morning, and it is rumored that Melissa Richards, her chair mate at the time pushed her off when Yumi started bitching at her for being so…..weird! Melissa denies it, of course, but no one really cares anyway…..even though it WAS me…nyaahaha….no one ever really did like Yumi, not even her fuck buddies…

Everyone else that I may have forgotten to mention due to my extreme laziness lived happily ever after, blah blah blah, the END!

Gee, I never thought I would actually END this freaking thing…but I did, be proud, be very proud!

Thanks to these special people for reviewing my fanfic!

Neko-Yuff 16 and Luvable-Cutie (I dedicate this to both of you!)

Cherriblossomxz

LexyV105

chibiNeko192

Sakura-Moonlight

Sieg1308

CherryFreakyFunK

lil wolf lover

MisunderstO-od-child

Anonymous

SmrtDancrGrl

Pinaygrrl

Bluo16

Healeremily91

Princess Of Animation

Suicidal Angel In Love

Cherryxxblossom

Miki Matsura

JazzyKnickers

Uncutetomboy

Elle11Kotobuki

AxFaTaLxiLLuSioN

Sakuma Nohara

Angel Blossom

Angel Fria

Dreamz-of-Hope

Melina-san

Lass

Sparklyjane

Fairydust

Cleo2rox

Esty Estylla Ryou

Wings Of Jade

Al3z-8

Sakura 12

Sakura11

Ccsbrat

Mistr3ssM3lly

And anyone else who I may have forgotten….sorry I did! And sorry I misspelled your name….email me (shown on my bio) and tell me so I can fix it! And review if you wish, I'd like to know how people thought I did on this.

Hehe, I wish all my fellow reviewers/writers lots of success and happiness in life, and remember:

CCS AND FANFICTION ROCK! ANIME FOREVER, MAN!

Later. Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


End file.
